Operation Hannibal
by Kathryn.G.Brown
Summary: Star Fleet faces a threat to earth that sees Janeway and Seven working together again. A change in events means Janeway is forced to take her team on a rescue mission and Janeway's plan makes it one of the most bizarre missions in Star Fleet history. Post Endgame, a follow up to my previous story Life on Earth (although reading that 1st is not essential).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek content - This is written not for profit and just for fun.**

1.

Kathryn sat at her desk sipping at her coffee, she was feeling quite buoyant today thanks to a tit bit of gossip from her aide. Kathryn had found out that Alyanna Nechayev was retiring. This was good news, no it was excellent news as far as Kathryn was concerned. Kathryn blamed her for Seven ending their relationship. It had taken every ounce of Kathryn's will power not to simply give up after Seven left, Seven had not even stayed to complete the briefing process.

Kathryn had pinned her hopes on Seven returning after the briefing had been completed for the official homecoming party. When she did not show up Kathryn finally crumbled. In the end it was the thought of how much Nechayev hated her promotion that drove her forward, enjoying the look of shock when she strode into Star Fleet command after her leave.

Kathryn was rudely broken from her thoughts by a klaxon sounding followed by a broadcast "High Alert, all non essential staff to leave the building. Senior staff report to the emergency briefing room immediately."

Kathryn put her coffee down and headed out the door. Outside her aide looked to her puzzled, "Admiral?"

Kathryn smiled to him, "Well this is not something that happens every day Lieutenant. Come on, you're with me." Kathryn strode purposefully towards the briefing room, this was out of the ordinary and she could not help but enjoy the buzz of adrenalin. Kathryn had a lot of responsibility as Vice Admiral but she missed the excitement of being hands on.

Kathryn tapped in her security clearance code to the briefing room, "After you." The Lieutenant stepped inside, both he and Kathryn took seats at the briefing table. The room quickly filled and hush fell amongst the occupants.

Nechayev stood from her seat at the end of the table, "Afternoon everyone, it would appear retirement will have to wait."

"Shame." Lieutenant James muttered causing Kathryn to tap her aide with her foot. Whilst she totally agreed, she did not want Nechayev to have the satisfaction of dressing down the man in front of the brass. In many ways Liam James reminded her of Tom Paris, a very likeable man but sometimes pushed the boundaries a little too far.

Nechayev continued, "I am sorry to have had to lock down the building to all but essential staff, but I am sure you will agree that what I have to say needs to stay strictly within these walls. At 16:15hrs the MIDAS array intercepted this transmission." Nechayev hit a few buttons on the desk in front of her and the large display came into life behind her. The image was frosty with interference but Kathryn instantly recognised as General Korok. Nechayev hit another button and the General's message began to play.

"This is General Korok of the Free Borg. Star Fleet, we have information that The Borg are planning to attack. They intend to infect Earth with a virus which will assimilate anyone who comes into contact with it. I am sending you the details of the virus we obtained from a Borg cube we liberated. The Borg intend to use an array like that which belonged to the entity known as the Caretaker to launch the attack. They are gathering an invasion force at the array and intend to attack when they are at full strength. All the details we have on the invasion force, and the likely coordinates of their arrival in the Alpha Quadrant are in the data stream. Good luck, Korok out."

The image froze and Nechayev turned to address the room again, "We are calling this Operation Hannibal. We will be briefing all Star Fleet Captains, but otherwise what is said in this room is only to be repeated on a need to know basis."

Nechayev paused to sip from a glass of water, "We have obtained the data link, it is encrypted but I have been assured that we can retrieve the data by tomorrow. Admiral Henry and Admiral Taylor, you will liaise with Admiral Paris, once his staff have the data stream decrypted you will begin to formulate our tactical response."

"Yes Sir." Both Admirals replied in unison.

"Admiral Janeway, I want you to use your scientific knowledge to work on a vaccination or some other way of countering the effects of the virus. I have contacted Dr Crusher, who is thankfully earth-side, and has agreed to work with you."

"Yes Sir" Kathryn answered.

"Good." Nechayev nodded, "Everyone this is our number one priority, whatever is required, be it people, or resources it is now a standing order that Operation Hannibal can requesition whatever it needs. Are there any questions?" There was a silence in the room, "I will take silence as a 'no'. Dismissed."

Back in her office Kathryn turned to her aide, "Okay Liam we've got some people to contact. Here." Kathryn passed him a PADD, "I want The Doctor, Cadet Icheb, and Comander Tuvok here ASAP."

"Yes Ma'am." Liam typed the names in his PADD.

Kathryn sighed, she was stood with her back turned away from Liam, one hand on her hip and the other pinching the bridge of her nose. Kathryn knew she had no choice, this was life and death. She turned back to face Liam and willed the words from her mouth, "I also want you to contact Dr Hansen."

"Seven of Nine Admiral?" Liam tried and failed to keep the surprise from his voice. It was common knowledge that Seven had not had anything to do with Admiral Janeway since the Voyager debriefings two years ago. There was various speculation as to why Seven walked out during the debriefing process, but it was not a topic he had ever discussed with the Admiral.

"Yes Lieutenant, I want you to contact her on a secure comm link and I want you to ask her for her help. I believe she is at the Daystrom Institute of Technology on Mars."

"Yes Admiral, is that all for now?"

"Yes until tomorrow, the real work can start when we have that data stream." Kathryn walked over and sat behind her desk, "You're dismissed Lieutenant, I'll see you 08:00hrs tomorrow morning." Liam nodded and smartly left Kathryn's office.

Kathryn slumped down in her seat, she knew Seven would accept her request for help, what concerned her was how she was going to cope having to work in close proximity with her again.

"Janeway to Communications."

"Communications here Sir."

"Get me a secure link to Dr Beverly Crusher and have it patched to my office."

"Yes Ma'am, stand by."

Kathryn walked over to the replicator in her office and got a coffee while she waited for the response. Sitting back at her desk she moved the screen on her desk into position.

"Link established Sir."

"Thank you, Janeway out." Janeway tapped the screen and Beverly Crusher came into view.

"Admiral Janeway," Beverly smiled in greeting.

"Hello Doctor, it looks like we're going to be working together." Kathryn returned the smile and took a sip of her coffee.

"Yes, I'll be at Star Fleet Medical tomorrow, any plan of action yet."

"Not yet, I've asked my aide to call together a few people in preparation, but until we have that data there's not much I can do."

"Understood, I have a few people in mind for our team also, when we know more tomorrow I can make some calls."

"See you tomorrow then" Kathryn smiled again, "Janeway out."


	2. Chapter 2

Kathryn had got into her office at 07:00hrs and was relieved to see that the team at MIDAS had managed to decrypt the data stream. It appeared from first glance that the virus worked much as she thought it would using nanoprobe technology.

The door chime sounded, it was 08:00hrs on the dot, "Come."

"Morning Admiral."

"Morning Liam, take a seat and give me your report."

The Lieutenant sat on the opposite side of the desk, looking down at a PADD he began to read, "I have arranged for Commander Tuvok, The Doctor and Icheb to meet at Star Fleet Medical at 09:00hrs. I have liaised with Star Fleet Medical and they have given us a research lab, I have told Dr Crusher which lab we will be using and she is happy with it." Liam grinned up at Kathryn, "I wish I had the clout that Op. Hannibal gives me all the time, I could get used to all my requests being granted so easily. "

Kathryn nodded taking sip of coffee, "What about Dr Hansen?"

Liam nodded, "She has agreed to help, with your permission Admiral I am going to take a shuttle and collect her from Mars now."

"Yes, get it done. If you go now at warp you can have her back here before lunch." Kathryn put her coffee mug down on the desk, "Take the virus data with you, she will want to see it to know what equipment she wants to bring." Kathryn could not help the small smile that played on her lips as she added, "You may want to requisition a large shuttle, The Borg don't travel light."

"Aye Admiral." Liam stood and left the office.

* * *

Kathryn decided to go straight to Medical and have a private chat with Beverly before the briefing. Entering the lab she spotted her checking out some of the lab equipment. Approaching her she held her hand out, "Dr Crusher."

"Admiral, good to meet you." Beverly shook Kathryn's hand.

"Likewise, and please feel free to call me Kathryn when we're on our own."

"Thanks, and please call me Beverly." Beverly smiled and nodded, "You know I should warn you the last time Admiral Nechayev ordered me on a mission, and it wasn't dissimilar to this, I was almost crushed in a rock fall, so I hope any plans you have are above ground!"

Kathryn chuckled, "Well I'll try to bear that in mind. What do you think to the lab?"

"It's a good start, I will need quite a few pieces of a equipment, but we should soon be up and running."

"Well anything you need just ask Lieutenant James to source it for you."

Beverly leant up against the lab bench eyeing Kathryn and pondering if she should speak her mind or not, "Kathryn could I have you permission to speak freely to you as Doctor to patient?"

"Yes of course." Kathryn attempted a smile but frankly she would rather face a Borg armada than a medical examination.

"I have a habit of looking over the medical files of anyone I am about to work closely with on a mission." Beverly cleared her throat biding her time to form her next words carefully, "Kathryn I look at the records as I am usually the only medically trained person on hand, not out of curiosity you understand?"

Kathryn knew what Beverly was coming to, she could not fault her for doing her research, it is what she had done, in fact she would had thought less of her if she had not done it. Kathryn had liked what she had read about Beverly Crusher and meeting her in person had done nothing to sway that opinion so far. Kathryn decided to take pity on the woman and address the elephant in the room for her, "Beverly I think I know where this is going, my depression, you are worried about my working with Seven of Nine, correct?"

"Yes," Beverly nodded, "I have heard the talk about what happened between you and Seven of Nine. To be honest to the experienced eye what was missing in detail from your records about your depression did more to confirm what I heard was true."

Kathryn sighed folding her arms in front of her, "Well Beverly I won't insult your intelligence by denying anything, or pretending that this I going to be easy for me, but it is essential we have her here. The best person for the job is the best person for the job, and in this case that is Seven."

"I agree, and for what it is worth I think the way you were treated was appalling. Just promise me you will talk to me, or someone you trust if you need to."

"I will." Kathryn gave a wan smile before breaking the tension and desperate to change the subject, "Now, I need a pre briefing coffee is there a replicator in here?" Beverly laughed and pointed Kathryn in the right direction.

* * *

"Good morning all, sorry to brief you when we're not all here but you will understand from Lieutenant James that time is of the essence. For those who have not met her this is Dr Beverly Crusher, she will be the medical lead. Doctor you will be working with Dr Crusher, focusing on the virus pathogen, and looking for a way to vaccinate against it."

"Yes Admiral." The Doctor nodded.

"Icheb you will be working with Dr Hansen when she arrives on how the nanoprobes carry the virus and looking at a way we can neutralise them."

"Yes Admiral."

"Tuvok you're with me, we'll be trying to piece together from the little we know, how this weapon may be deployed and if we can prevent them from doing so."

"Admiral." Tukok nodded.

"Anything you need, or personnel you require speak to Lieutenant James when he returns. I want everyone back here at 16:30hrs to report their findings so far. Are there any questions?"

The Doctor shifted in his seat and asked, "Do we know when they are likely to attack?"

Before Kathryn had a chance to answer Icheb answered for her, "If the location General Korok has given for the array is correct and The Borg is still in similar numbers as they were in that area when Voyager was in the Delata Quadrant, it would take four weeks to gather a Borg Fleet large enough."

Kathryn stood, "That's the best answer your going to get Doctor, but the bottom line is we don't know."

"How long is a piece of string." The Doctor muttered.

"Indeed." Tuvok chimed in.

"Well it isn't getting any longer while we sit here, if there are no other questions you are dismissed."

Kathryn spent the morning assisting Icheb setting up his equipment. Already they had made a discovery that the nanoprobes had been programmed to work best whilst submerged in liquid which was no great surprise as they are deployed in a drones blood stream.

Hearing the doors swish Kathryn looked up to see Seven and Liam enter the room. It was the first time she had seen her since Seven ended things, and she was not at all prepared for the wave of emotions that hit her. Kathryn felt panicked, she felt the urge to flee and was unable to fight it, "I'll be back in a moment Icheb." She touched the young man's arm and bolted for the toilets.

Locked in the cubicle she leant back against the door. Taking a deep breath she rubbed her face with her hand. Her heart was racing, she took another breath, and then another, feeling the anxiety reducing. The lab was sufficiently large and Kathryn had been sat at the opposite end of it to where Seven had entered. Kathryn was sure that Seven had not seen her flee, this was good Kathryn thought, nobody saw anything, she had the chance now to hide her emotional response to seeing Seven for the first time. Kathryn had already decided she would keep Seven at arms length, keep things professional, get the job done, and this was the mantra she fixed in her mind as she headed back to the lab.

Seven was stood looking over Icheb's shoulder and inputting codes to the computer terminal. She looked beautiful in simple black trousers, a white shirt, and with her hair pinned up. Liam was hovering next to her with heavy equipment under either arm. Seven did not turn to speak to Liam but ordered, "I suggest you put those down before strain something Lieutenant, the lab bench behind you will be sufficient." Liam did as he was asked.

Kathryn steeled herself and walked towards the three, "Liam can you speak to Dr Crusher, she has some work for you."

"Yes Admiral." Liam responded and headed to the other end of the lab.

Though she spoke to Liam her eyes were fixed on Seven, she was surprised to see the effect hearing her voice appeared to have on Seven. Kathryn saw Seven pause in what she was doing, she was sure there was a slight tremble in her hand before she seemed to regain her composure, and continued tapping in the codes.

_Keep things professional_ Kathryn reminded herself, "Dr Hansen..." Seven looked up into Kathryn's eyes. Whatever she was about to say was gone for a moment, until she pulled herself back,_ get the job done Kathryn. "_Thank you for agreeing to assist us, has Icheb explained what I need you to do?"

"Yes Admiral." Seven responded to the question but her voice was loaded as if answering more towards the _'what I need you to do'_ part of the question.

"Good." Kathryn answered curtly and gave a very awkward smile, before fleeing for the second time in five minutes.

* * *

Things were falling in to place very nicely, "Tuvok is it me or is this all a bit too easy?"

Tuvok looked up from the PADD Icheb had given him, "Easy? Perhaps, however this is not The Borg's usual modus operandi."

"Agreed, I think it's almost time we all discussed this together." Kathryn headed towards the briefing room.

Liam James looked up from the simple calculations Seven had given him. Realising that the Admiral had stood and was moving into the briefing room, Liam stood and announced to Seven, "Time for briefing Dr Hansen."

"I am aware it is 16:27hrs." Seeing Liam flinch Seven realised she had been a little too _'_Borgish'as her work colleagues called it, in her response so softened it with, "Thank you Lieutenant."

* * *

Kathryn was at the head of the table, "Right everyone lets see what we've got. Dr Crusher report?"

"Admiral the Doctor and I were a little surprised as how unsophisticated this is. The nanoprobe acts as the host cell for the virus." Beverly paused and looked over to Seven to confirm this with her own findings.

"Correct Dr Crusher the nanoprobe 'cell' then undergoes lysis..."

Liam put his hand in the air, "Er, lysis?"

"Splits apart Lieutenant!" The Doctor answered huffily at the interruption.

Seven continued, "Yes Lieutenant, splits apart. The nanoprobe allows the virus to wait for a cue before lysis occurs."

Beverly sat up straighter in her seat and gestured with her hand towards Kathryn, "What I don't understand is the virus itself appears to be very simple."

"I would agree with Dr Crusher, I suspect Tom Paris or Lieutenant James could have come up with it. Well perhaps not Lieutenant James..."

"Thank you Doctor." Kathryn held her hand up, before looking to Seven, "Dr Hansen what else can you tell us about the nanoprobes?"

"That they are mostly unremarkable, and this is what is remarkable about them Admiral."

"Go on Dr Hansen." Kathryn nodded.

"The Borg use nanoprobes alone to assimilate. These nanoprobes are simplistic in the fact that their only purpose is to propagate the virus, and make those it encounters unwell." Seven looked directly at Kathryn, "However there is one factor that does make them remarkable, Icheb." Seven motioned for Icheb to pass the PADD he was holding to Kathryn.

Kathryn looked down at the PADD and frowned and then looked back up at Seven, "But these are..."

"My nanoprobes." Seven nodded at Kathryn. "That is not all, the nanoprobes also appear to thrive in less viscous fluid than blood."

"That's not as thick." The Doctor shot a glance at Liam.

Seven arched her eyebrow at The Doctor as if to question if he was going to interrupt her further, "The nanoprobes thrive in water Admiral."

Kathryn stood up from her seat and began to pace the way she had many times in the past in Voyager's Briefing Room, one hand on hip, coffee in the other, "Ok then so we have a simplistic virus, using Borg nanoprobes. So the questions here that I see are; Why not use the nanoprobes to assimilate instead of introduce a virus, why is it hinting towards thriving in water, and why are they your nanoprobes?" Kathryn stopped motioning mug in hand at Seven.

Kathryn realised she was still staring at Seven and quickly looked towards Tuvok, "Have you any thoughts Tuvok?"

"Mostly speculative Admiral, however I find it illogical that the Borg would introduce a virus when assimilation would be more, to coin a phrase, efficient."

The Doctor added, "I think we can rule out Seven as she alerted us to the fact that they are indeed her nanoprobes."

Kathryn rubbed her eye as she continued musing, "If this isn't the Borg, and we know it's not Dr Hansen then I think we've got something else here. I think it's time we pool resources." Putting her coffee down Kathryn tapped her comm badge, "Janeway to Admiral Nechayev."

"Nechayev here go ahead."

"Admiral I have some information I need to brief you on in person."

"How urgent?"

"Very Admiral."

"Where are you?"

"The Briefing Room off Lab Alpha 9, Star Fleet Medical."

"Stand by Admiral, Nechayev out."

A few short moments later and Nechayev materialised in the briefing room. Kathryn was still stood and the rest of the Star Fleet personnel began to rise as protocol dictated to greet Nechayev. All were on their feet except for Seven who impassively linked her fingers together on the desk in front of her, and fixed Nechayev with a stare.

"Dr Hansen, a pleasure to see you again." Nechayev met Seven's stare with a false smile.

Seven held back the response that was on her lips, that the feeling was not mutual, knowing full well that woman was trying to bait her, and not wanting to give her the satisfaction. Kathryn for her part steered Nechayev's attention away from Seven, by inviting Nechayev to sit next to her and everyone sat back down.

Kathryn quickly brought Nechayev up to speed with their findings. Having digested all the information she looked directly at Seven, "Well I will admit Dr Hansen that there was a time when I would have taken this information and come to the conclusion that you were the guilty party, however that would appear highly unlikely in this case."

Kathryn shifted in her seat, Nechayev really aggravated her and she was sorely tempted to leap to Seven's defence. Despite being Vulcan years of friendship assisted Tuvok to register Kathryn's impending emotional outburst, and he tried to put things back on track, "Indeed it would be illogical for Dr Hansen to have alerted Admiral Janeway to the fact the nanoprobes are hers if she were the guilty party."

"Yes Commander I would say so. Interestingly Admiral Paris has reported that his team have recovered more information from the data stream that would indicate that the intention is to deploy the virus into drinking and bathing water systems prior to the invasion. We have informed the civilian authorities to be on high alert at all key locations without divulging full details."

Kathryn shifted in her seat a little to face Nechayev, "I still have a gut feeling we are missing something here, it just doesn't feel right."

"More than a gut feeling Admiral, I concur that this is not a Borg tactic. The Borg would simply assimilate with a virus not make people unwell" Seven chimed in.

Liam suddenly piped up, "The data stream!"

"Lieutenant?" Kathryn looked over at Liam.

"The message and the data stream could they be fake?" Liam stared at the two senior officers.

"Explain Lieutenant?" Nechayev ordered.

"I have just been sat here thinking if it doesn't seem like the Borg's handy work it probably isn't and the only thing I can think is the the message is a fake."

"Tuvok?" Kathryn raised at her eyebrows in question.

"A possible theory Admiral."

"Agreed." Kathryn nodded, "Tuvok, Liam I want you to investigate this theory further. I want you to contact Reg Barclay and get yourselves over to security in Star Fleet Command now."

"Yes Admiral." both men replied promptly leaving the briefing room.

"Right as for the rest of us I want us to continue working this as we have been doing. We treat this threat as real until we have proof otherwise." Kathryn then looked to Nechayev, "Do you have anything to add Sir?"

"No Admiral I think you have everything covered."

"Okay then, we continue until 19:0hrs today then we'll start again 08:00hrs tomorrow." Kathryn's order acknowledged, the room began to clear.

"Dr Hansen." Nechayev called out causing Seven pause before the door meaning that only she, Nechayev, and Kathryn remained in the room. Seven turned to face both women who were now standing. Kathryn was eyeing Nechayev with suspicion, wondering what the woman was doing.

Seeing she had the women's attention Nechayev spoke to them both, "I feel the need to clear the air." Kathryn folded her arms in defence against what ever was coming, while Seven looked emotionless, but was far from it.

Nechayev took advantage of the women's stunned silence continuing, "I could never understand why you both chose to end your relationship. I do not approve of a Star Fleet Captain dating a Borg, but I felt you both would have a little more tenacity."

"I do not lack tenacity Admiral, I made a decision based on the situation that _**you**_ placed us in!" Seven could no longer hold back, this woman infuriated her.

"Dr Hansen..." Kathryn unfolded her arms and held her hand up to attempt to stall the argument. Kathryn had more experience dealing with Nechayev than Seven, and understood that the woman considered being poisonousness an art. Seven was feeding Nechayev without realising it.

"My what a display of emotion, I can see I touched a nerve. I merely meant to express my surprise at your flawed decision." Nechayev gave a sickly smile and headed to the door Seven was still stood by.

"My logic was not flawed, I acted on the facts I was given." Seven responded and Kathryn watched on struck dumb.

In front of Seven now Nechayev paused, "You seem such an intelligent woman, I am surprised you would listen rumour, although I must admit it played out much better than I had hoped."

"What did you hope for?" Kathryn regained her voice.

Nechayev looked back over her shoulder, "I knew I would never get a consensus to court martial you, so I went for the next best thing." Nechayev gave a sweep of her hand and paused for dramatic effect.

Kathryn balled both her fists by her sides, her next words came out low and menacing, as she fixed Nechayev with a glare, "Get out now!"

"Good evening ladies, Admiral I shall expect a report from you 12:00hrs tomorrow." Nechayev strode out the room.

Moments passed and Seven slowly walked towards Kathryn who was looking past her to the door that Nechayev had just left by. Standing in front of Kathryn, Seven needed to talk to Kathryn about what just happened. Plucking up the courage she reached out her hand to touch Kathryn's forearm, "Kathryn."

The sound of her given name spoken from Seven's lips rocked Kathryn's very foundations, it was more than she could handle. Kathryn's eyes met Seven's, somewhere in the back of Kathryn's mind she heard her mantra_ keep it professional._ They were in the middle of who knows what kind of emergency involving this virus and Kathryn was ready to go into emotional meltdown at any moment.

Kathryn quickly raised her hand to stop Seven touching her, "NO!" Kathryn registered Seven flinching and immediately saw the hurt her response had caused in the other woman, "Not now." Kathryn softened her response, taking hold of both of Seven's upper arms she looked into her eyes and silently begged for her to understand, "I can't do this, not now." With that Kathryn let go of Seven and left the Briefing Room.

* * *

Tuvok turned in his seat hearing the crash of equipment being dropped behind him. Raising an eyebrow he quizzed, "Lieutenant Barclay I presume?"

"Sss... Sorry Sir." Reg stuttered.

Liam got up from his seat and went to help Reg, shaking his hand, "Nice to meet you Reg, I'm Liam James, and this is..."

"Commander Tuvok," Reg finished, "due to my work at MIDAS I am aware of all the Voyager crew."

Tuvok nodded to Reg in greeting, "I appreciate your prompt arrival Lieutenant."

"No problem at all Sir, I'm glad to be of assistance."

Quickly the three men were settled into their work, Reg was working on analysing the message and data stream. Tuvok was researching the security logs for the MIDAS project. Liam was going through the personnel records of those working at MIDAS looking for anyone that may have the skills required to fabricate the hoax.

Liam looked over at Reg, "Reg do you think my hunch is right and this message is a hoax?"

"It could be, it is interesting that the message should arrive directly when I, and a few other key staff happen to be on leave."

Tuvok raised his eyebrow, "Indeed it is."

"How is Admiral Janeway?" Reg asked.

"She's fine, I have seen her come to life the last few days, I think she is enjoying the excitement." Replied Liam.

"Admiral Janeway always has enjoyed a challenge." Tuvok nodded.

"Yeah although working with Seven of Nine again..." Liam paused and shook his head, "looked like she'd bit off more than she could chew."

"Lieutenant James." Tuvok said in a warning tone.

"What? Come on Commander you know her better than anyone, she was nervous."

"I do not think speculating as to the Admiral's emotional state is helpful Lieutenant, however rest assured that whatever you saw, I am confident in the Admiral's abilities to overcome her emotions and focus on the task in hand, as should you."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

At 07:45hrs the next day Kathryn walked into the lab to be greeted by a throng of Star Fleet uniforms busy setting up stations at the end of the lab where the Doctor and Beverly were working. Spying Beverly in mid order to a young looking doctor she approached with a grin, "Good morning Dr Crusher, I see you have a few more staff this morning."

"Morning Admiral, your Lieutenant certainly is efficient. Speaking of which..." Beverly's eyes were full of concern as they looked over to the other end of the room and tilted her head in Seven's direction, "She was already here when I got here at 07:00hrs, she's had a change of clothes but I doubt she's slept or eaten."

Kathryn stood up a little straighter to see over the crowd and get a glimpse of Seven. Leaning towards Beverly she spoke quietly so as not to be overheard, "Did the Doctor stay here with her?"

"Yes he worked through the night." Beverly nodded.

Kathryn put her hand on Beverly's shoulder to reassure her, "Seven will be fine, she will have just forgone regeneration to get the job done." Kathryn walked off and so totally missed the look of worry on Beverly's face.

* * *

Icheb joined Seven at their work station, "Morning Seven."

"Icheb." Seven greeted but did not look up from her work.

Icheb looked a his terminal and then over at Seven with a frown, "You have almost finished the work we planned for today?"

"Correct."

"Have you slept or eaten?"

"No." Seven did not look up from her work.

Icheb shot a worried look at Seven, "The Doctor allowed you to stay here all night without sleep or nutrition?"

Looking up and realising that Icheb was not going to let this go Seven took hold of his arm. Seven led him through the nearby doors and into the corridor. Once alone Seven faced him, "The Doctor is not aware of my current medical status and you will not inform him, is that understood?" Seven fixed Icheb with a glare.

"But.."

"I am here to assist Admiral Janeway with this matter and then leave, as quickly as possible. Neither the Doctor nor the Admiral need to know my personal circumstances." Seven continued to glare at the young man.

"I do not understand, why do you not want to tell them?" Icheb shook his head.

"The Admiral has made it clear by her actions that she wants to keep things solely professional and that is how it will remain."

"But.."

Seven cut him off, "Icheb she can not even bring herself to call me Seven! My regeneration cycles are irrelevant to her." Seven realised she was becoming emotional so let go of Icheb's arm and quickly returned to the lab. Icheb was left stood not knowing what to do.

* * *

Admiral Paris walked into Nechayev's office, she was sat at her desk and motioned for Owen to sit opposite her, "Alyanna, I got the news. So they think the message could be a hoax?"

"Yes and if that is the case I am disappointed no one in your staff noticed it."

"So am I, my instinct is telling me that this is an inside job."

"Agreed, I am sure we will find out more today from Janeway's team."

Owen nodded and changed the subject, "Speaking of which did you get chance to speak to Kathryn?"

"Yes." Nechayev smiled.

"Did you do as I suggested?"

"No"

Owen frowned, "You didn't apologise?"

"Owen I do not do apologies."

"So what did you say?" Owen was exasperated, after their last conversation he really had thought Alyanna would finally apologise to Kathryn and Seven.

Nechayev felt irritated by Owen behaving in way she thought was like an over protective parent, "I told the truth. That I wanted a court martial, and that things had worked out better than I had hoped."

"Alyanna!" Owen threw his arms up in despair.

"Look Owen I may have had tunnel vision in wanting to court martial Janeway..."

"You were wrong you mean!" Owen pointed at Nechayev.

"I was not wrong, I was merely not as right as I like to be." Nechayev smiled maliciously, "Anyway, you know I have come to realise that Janeway is an excellent officer and so what I said to them was truthful. I am pleased she was not court martialed but I am also glad she is no longer dating the Borg."

"You're a bigot Alyanna." Owen pointed at her in disgust.

The unpleasant smile was lost from Nechayev and replaced with a glare, "Yes I am Owen, I recognise it and that is part of the reason I am retiring, because the older I get the more stuck in my ways I become." Nechayev lent forward resting her hand on the desk, "Now if you have no more Star Fleet business for me I suggest you go and set your own professional house in order instead of worrying about trivial personal matters. Dismissed!"

* * *

Beverly approached Seven with some trepidation, she had watched the woman work almost continuously for the last few hours. The medic in her knew the woman was pushing exhaustion and she felt unable to keep watching on without saying something to her. Beverly spoke discreetly, "Dr Hansen..."

"Dr Crusher, do you require my assistance?" Seven looked up from her work.

Beverly smiled at Seven,"I would like you to come with me to the mess hall, take a break, and have something to eat."

"I do not require a _'break'_, thank you Doctor." Seven looked back down to her work.

Beverly touched her hand to Seven's arm, feeling her tense. Seven realised that Beverly was not going to let her go, so she looked up again from her work and into Beverly's eyes. Beverly gave Seven a warm knowing smile and suddenly Seven felt a wave of exhaustion wash over her. Seven's head began to swim and she started to feel faint, "Dr Crusher I do not feel well."

Taking a better hold of Seven arm she began to walk her towards the briefing room. Seven felt too panicked at the unusual sensation of feeling faint that she did not protest, but just allowed herself to be supported.

Sitting Seven down in the briefing room Beverly asked, "Seven did you sleep last night?" Seven shook her head in response, her eyes closed, her usual flawless posture gone as she sat slumped in the chair. "When did you last eat?"

Seven opened her eyes tears evident, "07:00hrs yesterday."

"Okay you know and I know why you are feeling faint Dr Hansen. You can't push your body as you did when you were regenerating more regularly, you're more human than Borg these days." Beverly smiled to soften her words.

Seven felt her head clearing a little and sat herself up properly, "I do not need a lecture Dr Crusher."

She started to stand but was stopped by Beverly's hand on her shoulder.

"I'll do you a deal Seven, I won't lecture you if you have something to eat now, and get some sleep."

"I have almost finished my work..." Seven was unable to finish her sentence as she let out a yawn.

Beverly raised her eyebrows, "No more arguing, I'll bring you something to eat, and you can get some sleep in here. I'll make sure you're not disturbed and wake you an hour before the briefing this afternoon." Seven nodded defeated.

Seven sat alone in the briefing room and nodded off. She was woken by hearing the doors open as Beverly returned, a milky looking drink in hand, "Its a nutritional supplement." Beverly passed Seven the glass.

"Thank you Dr Crusher, I am sorry to have taken you from your work."

"It's fine Seven." Beverley sat down next to Seven, "Icheb is worried about you but I told him you're fine." Seven nodded and Beverly continued, "He just told me what you said to him this morning about Kathryn."

Seven took a moment to assimilate the information before she surprised herself by opening up, "I felt hope when Kathryn asked for my help that I may have the chance to make amends."

"What makes you think all hope is lost?" Beverly gently questioned.

"Kathryn," Seven paused trying not to cry, "she can not bare to be around me or even use my first name. I believe she no longer has feelings for me." Seven ended with a sob.

Beverly moved her hand to stroke Seven's back, "Now that I know is not true Seven."

Seven looked at Beverly, "How do you know?"

Beverly smiled, "Trust me, I just know. I think she is just trying to hold things together because of our current situation."

"But I need to talk to her, tell her I regret that I terminated our relationship."

"I understand Seven but you must see that Kathryn needs to be professional and concentrate on this crisis at the moment."

"I do but I find it difficult to be rational where Kathryn is concerned." Seven looked very vulnerable.

"Being over tired won't help with that Seven." Beverly moved her hand from Seven's back and patted her knee as she stood. Beverly looked down at Seven, "You know you could try writing to Kathryn, you can be sure to say exactly what you need to her, and she can read it when she has the chance."

Seven gave a small nod, "Thank you Dr Crusher, I will do that."

* * *

It was almost time for the afternoon briefing when Reg called out eagerly, "Commander Tuvok."

"Lieutenant?" Tuvok looked up from the screen.

"I've found it, there is an algorithm within the message." Reg smiled nervously.

"In the message and not the data stream?" Liam looked confused as he got up from his computer terminal to take a closer look.

"Yes, it stuck out to me because I spent so much time retrieving messages from Voyager. The staff on duty must have missed it because at first glance it looks like a normal MAC"

"A MAC Reg?" Liam wished people would speak English around him.

"Yes a message authentication code, we use them to authenticate the messages, but in this case it has been used as a trojan horse."

"Can you decipher anything from the algorithm Lieutenant?" Tuvok asked looking over Reg's shoulder.

"Yes it is a message in the message, hang on." Reg hit a few keys and an audio message sprung to life, a female voice stated "Message to federation fascists, I hope you are enjoying the anarchy?" Straight away Reg recognised the voice as a Star Fleet officer who worked on the MIDAS project.

"That's it? What the hell was that?" Liam asked no one in particular.

"What indeed" Added Tuvok. "Lieutenant Barclay can you trace the source of this message?"

"Yes Sir," Reg turned to face Tuvok, "It originated from MIDAS, the whole transmission originated from there."

"Are you saying the entire transmission is a fabrication Lieutenant?"

"Yes all of it." Reg nodded.

"It looks like we have found our suspect then." Liam cut in waving a PADD in the air. At once all three men said the same name "Ensign Cox."

"I will inform Security and the Admiral of our discovery." Tuvok hit his comm badge.

Kathryn and the rest of the senior staff were waiting in the briefing room. Kathryn had already updated them about the message. Tuvok and Liam materialise in the briefing room and promptly took their seats. "Tuvok report!" Kathryn demanded.

"Security have confirmed that they have located Ensign Cox, Admiral." Tuvok paused.

"Has she given them anything we can work with?" Kathryn pressed urgently.

"She's dead!" Liam blurted out in his haste.

Tuvok raised his eyebrow at Liam's interruption, "A more detailed description of events is that she was found dead in her quarters having apparently committed suicide."

"She'd blasted her head off with a phaser." Liam added still in shock that anyone would choose to do that to themselves.

"Damn!" Kathryn waved her hand and asked in frustration, "Did she leave a message?"

"No Admiral, only the message Reg found." Liam answered.

Tuvok continued, "Security are making all the pertinent enquiries to find anything of use."

"I doubt she is just a lone wolf." Kathryn sighed.

"It is highly unlikely the Ensign could have acted alone." Tuvok agreed.

"She would need to have medical knowledge as well as an understanding of nanoprobe technology." The Doctor chimed in.

"Well it appears we are stuck until Star Fleet security uncover some more information." Kathryn turned to Beverly, "Dr Crusher what's your progress?"

"We have been successful in finding a vaccination for the virus should it infect anyone, Doctor." Beverly looked to him to continue.

"Thank you Doctor," The Doctor nodded with a smile, "Admiral we are now looking at different ways we can deliver the vaccine aside from the tradional hypospray. We are looking at adapting a biogenic explosive device."

"Excellent work Doctors."

Kathryn turned her attention to ask Seven for her update but hesitated, "Dr Hansen are you okay?"

"Nothing a good nights sleep wouldn't solve!" The Doctor announced earning him a glare from Beverly.

"Are you due regeneration Doctor?" Kathryn asked Seven, unable to hide the worry from her voice.

Undaunted by Beverly's glare The Doctor added bitterly, "It would appear we are out the loop Admiral. Seven only regenerates monthly now and has chosen to keep the fact from you, and I, despite working with me at close quarters throughout last night."

Seven was not impressed, "Doctor perhaps you should reflect on your last outburst and consider it an example of why you were 'kept out of the loop'."

Kathryn held her hand up, "Enough!" Pausing she looked back to Seven and asked softly, "Your report please Dr Hansen."

"We have found a way to neutralise my nanoprobes using similar modifications to those which the Doctor made when we faced species 8472. We are now working with the Doctors on a way to deploy the vaccine."

"Good." Kathryn nodded. "Based on the developments at MIDAS I suggest that we call it a day for now, I think we all need to get some rest." Kathryn's gaze lingered on Seven, "We will start again at 08:00hrs tomorrow. Dismissed."

Everyone began to stand, Kathryn called out, "Dr Hansen, a word." Kathryn pointed to the seat next to her which Beverly had just vacated.

Seven sat herself down avoiding eye contact, afraid that Kathryn would see just why she was so exhausted.

Once Seven was seated Kathryn began gently, "Seven..." On hearing Kathryn speak her first name for the first time since she arrived her head snapped up to meet Kathryn's concerned gaze. "Why did you push yourself to exhaustion?"

There was a tremble in Kathryn's voice and Seven thought what Beverly had said may be correct, perhaps Kathryn still have some feeling for her, "I wanted to leave as quickly as possible."

Kathryn sat up straight, Seven's words bit her, and she smiled bitterly, "You can't wait to get away from me." Seven tried to disagree, but Kathryn held her hand up to stop her. Tears were building in Kathryn's eyes, anger and hurt building, she almost whispered, "You know you didn't have to come if you didn't want to."

Seven's voice was strong and she looked Kathryn in the eyes, "I came because you needed me and because I wanted to." Seven let her words sink in before she placed the envelope in her hand onto the desk in front of Kathryn.

Seven stood up in her usual way, hands clasped behind her back, she looked down at Kathryn, "Admiral, I apologise for neglecting my health and my duty to you. I will not make the same error again." With that Seven promptly turned on her heal and left Kathryn alone.

"Dismissed." Kathryn muttered under her breath. Turning her attention to the envelope she read that it was addressed to her, a dear John no doubt she thought she tossed the envelope back on to the desk.

Kathryn stood moving to the replicator she barked, "Coffee Black." Coffee in hand she looked back over at the envelope with suspicion and curiosity, to open it or not to open it she thought. She rubbed her brow feeling a headache coming on. After a few minutes hovering, pacing, and looking at the envelope she decided to sit and read it.

_Kathryn,_

_For your efficiency may wish to read this letter after we have completed our current mission, I do not wish to distract you._

Kathryn smiled despite her inner turmoil, that was Seven always thinking of efficiency. Well there was no point in shutting the stable door now, any hopes of keeping her focus professional were gone and reading a letter was not going to make things any worse.

_Dr Crusher has instructed me to rest but I have been unable to do so, she has also suggested that I write this letter to you. I wish to discuss the reason that I terminated our relationship and explain that I was in error to do so. _

_I had hoped that when you called for my assistance that I could explain things in person but you have made it clear that you require our relationship to remain professional at this time. I thought all hope was lost of being able to reconcile things between us, perhaps it is futile, at least this letter will explain my error. _

_Firstly I must confess I was angry with you for not telling me that Admiral Paris had advised you to end our relationship. You had expressed your desire to have an equal relationship with me, however you concealed this from me and I felt you were treating me as a child. Over time I have realised, however misguided, that you were trying to protect me._

_I could not bare the thought of being the cause of you loosing the career you love or worse being the cause of your incarceration. It was my anger and fear that meant I made the decision to terminate our relationship._

_Three months after I had left you I had been unable to cope with my emotions of loss. I had taken up my position at Daystrom but my work gave me no sense of purpose. I spoke to my Aunt, she told me that 'time was a healer'. She reassured me that my logic was sound, and that she felt my decision was the correct one to save you from court martial. Her reassurance did nothing to ease my pain and I decided to visit you to see if we could find a way to reconcile things. _

_I went to your home but before I reached the door I saw you on the doorstep embracing a man. He was perhaps a friend but I felt jealous. I was angry, I was damaged and you appeared to be functioning well. _

_I have built friendships on Mars but I have not been romantically involved with anyone. There have been those who have expressed an interest in pursuing me romantically, but I have no interest in their advances. I am still in love with you and have no desire to form a relationship with anyone else at this time. I have not contacted you as I was afraid of your rejection, finding that you have adapted to your life without me, perhaps you are with someone else? I have wanted to contact you so many times but I have never had the courage to do so. _

_Admiral Nechayev was correct, my decision was flawed, I can only say I made it with the best of intentions. I am weak and I am flawed, but I love with all that I am and I can not bare to to think that all hope is lost._

_Love always_

_Seven _

Kathryn stared down at the sheet of paper, the ink was running in places where her tears had fallen. She pushed the paper away forcefully, she would put this right once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4

Seven had been shocked when she returned to her allocated quarters from the mess hall to find an envelope laid on her pillow. Seven did not need to open it to know it was from Kathryn, what was a surprise was the fact she had responded so quickly. Seven was unsure if she could cope with rejection, but she needed to know what Kathryn had written. She sat on he edge of the bed and began to read.

_Seven,_

_I am relieved you had the courage to write to me, I did notice you put pen to paper and not a PADD, I appreciated the personal touch._

Seven smiled, she remembered how Kathryn enjoyed to read from books rather than PADDs, and was pleased the gesture had not gone unnoticed.

_You are not alone in feeling angry and hurt at the loss of our relationship. I must admit that asking for your assistance was one of the hardest things I have ever done. You were right that I have kept things professional between us because I was afraid to risk the alternative. You may find it difficult to believe but I was not in a good place after you left, in fact I had an almost total break down. I am telling you this not to score points, but because I want you to understand why I have been so aloof. _

_I lost all hope when you did not attend the homecoming dinner and that was when I turned in on myself. I convinced myself that the reasons you gave me for leaving were not the whole reason. I tortured myself that you never really wanted me, that I was too old, and there were so many other doubts. These doubts are why I never came for you, Nechayev was right I did lack tenacity. Our relationship was worth fighting for and I allowed you to slip away. _

_I will not lie to you Seven, I do feel bitter that you did not trust my decision, I thought you trusted me? I knew that Nechayev could never bring charges for a court martial and that Owen was just being over protective, but I was wrong not to tell you what was going on._

_You were right to be jealous of the man you saw, he is a mutual friend of Mark and I. After some coaxing from Phoebe we dated for around six months but it was never going to go anywhere because I am still in love with you. In truth I went out with him to spite you, and prove that I had moved on, that I was over you. So you can see you are not the only one who is flawed._

_Perhaps when all this is over we can discuss this in person. Seven I do not know where this leaves us or if we can ever rekindle our relationship but there is hope, there is ALWAYS hope._

_All my love,_

_Kathryn. _

_P.S. Sorry for breaking into your room!_

Seven wiped a tear from her cheek, she did not know whether to laugh, cry, be angry, she felt like doing all of those things. Reading that Kathryn had been with someone else hurt immensely but what could she expect? She had ended their relationship she could not expect Kathryn to stay celibate just because she had. Seven pushed away her feelings of hurt and anger reading the line again, _there was ALWAYS hope. _If Kathryn was still in love with her there certainly was hope.

* * *

The next day the team continued to work on alternative methods to deploy the vaccine. Kathryn had felt some of the pressure ease as the focus for those working on Operation Hannibal shifted. Security teams overseen by Admiral Henry and Admiral Taylor were focusing on trying to ascertain to who had assisted Ensign Ellen Cox.

At 16:30hrs Kathryn was sat once again in the briefing room located off the lab. "Okay everyone, Admiral Nechayev has updated me that they have linked Cox to a Commander Emily Smith who has gone AWOL from security at Star Fleet Command." Kathryn took a sip of her coffee before continuing, "Admiral Nechayev has told me that all the intelligence is indicating that this is an elaborate hoax."

"Are we to continue with our research Admiral?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes Doctor, I want to be ready for all eventualities." The Doctor nodded and Kathryn looked along the desk to Seven, "Dr Hansen I have taken you away from your work. Given the recent intelligence I don't want to take up any more of your time if you have anything more pressing you wish to return to Mars for?"

Seven kept her face neutral but internally she struggled to decipher if Kathryn was testing her, "I have nothing more pressing than the task in hand Admiral." Seven held Kathryn's gaze to convey the double meaning.

Kathryn gave an involuntary small smile, "Good, Thank you Seven." Hearing Kathryn use her first name she felt the icy grip around heart loosen a little and could not help but return the smile. The whole exchange did not pass Beverly by, who gave a discrete wink and smile to Seven.

* * *

The next day Kathryn was feeling much more optimistic, she and Seven seemed more comfortable around each other. Kathryn had spotted that Icheb had left Seven on her own and decided to take the opportunity to have a quiet word. Placing her hand on Seven shoulder Kathryn asked, "Penny for them?"

Seven looked up smiling, "We have almost completed our task, I was thinking where we could meet to discuss things."

Kathryn smiled, "I will have a think and let you know."

"Acceptable." Seven was still smiling, "Have you eaten?"

Keeping her voice deliberately quiet Kathryn answered, "No, I'm just on my way to see Nechayev."

"Ah the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Seven?!" Kathryn grinned raising her eyebrows.

"Tom Paris's designation for her, an accurate description."

Kathryn bust out laughing, "I'll remember that! Make sure you eat won't you."

"Yes Admiral, I will comply."

"You'd better." Kathryn growled giving Seven's shoulder a squeeze before leaving.

* * *

Nurse, Lieutenant Jim Andrews had been recruited by Beverly for his interest in antiviral science and nanoprobe technology. He was tall, fair haired and handsome. His British accent made him stand out amongst his Star Fleet colleagues.

Watching Admiral Janeway leave Jim seized the opportunity to ask the beautiful Dr Hansen to diner, "Dr Hansen I am going to the Mess Hall, care to take a break and join me?"

Seven was feeling in a good mood and decided to indulge the request, "I do require a break Lieutenant Andrews, thank you." Seven hit a few buttons on the lab equipment before announcing, "I am ready."

Jim smiled at Seven, he fancied himself as a ladies man but thought Dr Hansen was out of his league. Regardless, she had agreed to dine with him and that was all he wanted to achieve. Crooking his arm he asked, "Shall we?" Seven raised her eyebrow, she awkwardly took his arm, and the pair headed for the Mess Hall. Icheb nodded to them both as he returned to the lab.

Jim talked as they walked, "I was pleased to meet you in person Dr Hansen, I have studied the Doctors research on your nanoprobes."

They entered the Mess Hall which was almost empty due to their late arrival, "What can I replicate for you Doctor?"

"Chicken salad will be adequate thank you Lieutenant Andrews."

Jim grinned, "One '_adequate' _chicken salad coming up."

Seven sat waiting for her salad still mulling over possible suitable locations to discuss things with Kathryn. The appearance of a plate in front of her brought her back to the Mess Hall, "Your Salad madame."

Jim sat down in front of his own bowl of soup, "So how have you found life on Mars Dr Hansen?"

Seven was not used to having strangers making small talk with her. She still found that most people were at least nervous of her, but she was too distracted by things with Kathryn to read anything into it, "It has been professionally fulfilling Lieutenant."

"It must have taken some adjusting?" Jim probed.

"It has."

"But you enjoy your work?"

"I find work an efficient use of my time."

Seven was not giving anything away but that did not matter to Jim, he was achieving what he wanted, "And what do you do with your time off Dr Hansen?"

"I have various interests." Seven was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable, this felt like an interrogation.

"What like?" Jim continued.

Seven did not get the chance to answer as a young male Ensign from Security approached them, "Dr Hansen, Lieutenant James?"

"Yes Ensign, what can we do for you?" There was a slight edge in Jim's voice at the interruption. Seven found she was a little relieved that she may be able to cut dinner short with the Lieutenant.

"I have orders that you are both to accompany me to Security at Star Fleet Command."

"Whose orders Ensign?" Jim appeared frustrated.

"Admiral Nechayev's Orders Sir."

Seven could feel her dread growing, what could have caused the woman to summon her to Security in this manner, and why was Lieutenant Andrews summoned as well? "I will comply Ensign." Seven began to stand, "Do you know why our presence is required?"

"No Ma'am, just that I am to escort you." The young Ensign was clearly nervous.

"Well I suppose I better comply as well as it's an order." Jim stood and held out his hand to Seven, "Doctor."

Her senses returning to her Seven refused the hand. She felt Lieutenant Andrews was, what Naomi Wildman would call 'creepy', "I can stand thank you Lieutenant."

All on their feet they headed for the door exiting into the plaza. Seven was flanked by Jim on one side and the Ensign on the other. Once outside Jim stepped closer behind Seven. Dipping his hand into his pocket he brought out a hypospray and nodded at the Ensign. With military precision Jim drove the hypospray into Seven's neck, before she had chance to react to what was happening she was already loosing consciousness.

The Ensign grabbed Seven's arm as Jim grabbed the other so they supported her weight. They manoeuvred Seven over to, and into the back of the vehicle that was parked waiting. Once Seven was in, Jim grabbed her comm badge and threw it with his into a nearby drain. The Ensign did the same with his comm badge before he jumped into the driver's seat. Jim hopped in the passenger seat and they sped off.

* * *

Kathryn returned to the lab from her meeting with Nechayev with Liam and Tuvok in tow. Beverly greeted her with surprise, "Oh they haven't run into you Admiral?"

"Who?"

"Lieutenant Andrews and Seven, Icheb said they went to lunch together two hours ago, I assumed that they were with you?" Beverly looked puzzled, Kathryn knew that it would be out of character for Seven to be late back from lunch. In fact she was far more likely to eat on the go than take a break, but Kathryn refused to panic just yet.

"Icheb." Kathryn called across the lab and beckoned the young man over.

Icheb moved directly over to the two women, "Admiral?"

Kathryn put her hand on Icheb's shoulder and searched his eyes, "What did Seven say when she went for lunch Icheb?"

"Nothing Admiral, I passed them when I was returning from the mess hall."

"Did she indicate she was going to be working on something with the Lieutenant this afternoon?"

Icheb shook his head, "No Ma'am, Seven said we were to finish a test simulation this afternoon."

Kathryn removed her hand from Icheb's shoulder and hit her com badge, "Janeway to Seven of Nine." No response, Kathryn tried again, "Janeway to Lieutenant Andrews." Still nothing, Kathryn shot a worried look at Tuvok, and nodded to him in a silent exchange.

"Commander Tuvok to Security."

A male voice answered, "Ensign Pine here Commander."

"Ensign, locate Dr Seven Hansen and Lieutenant James Andrews."

"Stand by Sir." Kathryn put her hands on her hips waiting for the response. "Sir, Dr Hansen and Lieutenant Andrews are located in the Plaza, outside Star Fleet Medical."

"Understood, thank you Ensign. Tuvok out."

Kathryn pointed at Liam and Tuvok, "Go to the plaza, find them, and bring them back, try not to arouse Andrews suspicion."

"Understood Admiral." Tuvok answered.

Beverly asked getting worried, "Am I missing something here Admiral?"

"With me." Kathryn nodded striding off towards the briefing room with Beverly.

Once inside Kathryn faced the other woman, "Nechayev has just informed us that we have someone

in our team sending encrypted messages about our progress."

"You think that it's Jim?"

"I don't know, lets hope not."

* * *

Liam and Tuvok Burst out into the sunshine looking around them,

"Nothing Commander"

Tuvok hit his comm badge again, "Commander Tuvok to Ensign Pine."

"Go ahead Sir"

"What is Dr Hansen and Lieutenant Andrew's current location?"

"They are three metres in front of you Sir." Liam frowned and both men strode forward three paces.

Tuvok looked down at his feet spotting the drain.

Liam knelt down for a better look spying the comm badges laying in the gulley, "Three comm badges Sir." Liam looked up at Tuvok.

"Ensign who else is shown with Dr Hansen and Lieutenant Andrews, aside from Lieutenant James and myself?"

"Ensign Fredrick Graff Sir."

"Understood Ensign, I want you to review the footage of the plaza from 12:00hrs today and report back to me it you find anything of note."

"Aye Sir."


	5. Chapter 5

19:00hrs: Nechayev addressed the assembled Admirals from the head of the emergency briefing room table, "Evening everyone, today's events have set a different view on things. You may have heard that Dr Seven Hansen was abducted today from outside Star Fleet Medical. We have now received this transmission."

The Screen came into life, an attractive woman with dark hair tied up came into view. Admiral Thomas Henry banged the briefing table with his fist with frustration, "Damn it Emily!"

"Hello Admirals, you may know me, for those that don't I am Commander Emily Smith, Star Fleet Security." Kathryn noted that the woman spoke with a British accent, similar to Jim Andrews, "I am sure you will be pleased to see Dr Hansen here." Smith stood to onside stretching out her palm in the direction of Seven. Kathryn gave an involuntary gasp, Seven was slumped unconscious in a metal chair, her wrists were manacled to either side of the chair. The room appeared to be a kitchen, Jim Andrews was squatting next to Seven with his hand on her shoulder grinning. Kathryn felt a flash of anger, she wanted to rip that grin off his face.

Smith continued her dialogue, "Don't worry Seven of Nine is fine, Lieutenant Andrews is taking _very_ good care of her." The way Smith spoke reminded Kathryn of a Cardssian Gul speaking with a false pleasant tone, whilst torturing their latest victim. "Lieutenant Andrews has sedated her but she should wake up any time at all." Smith gave a wave of her hand, "So let me come to the reason for all this. We want to draw attention to the crimes of Star Fleet. We want the Alpha Quadrant to see that they are under the boot of a fascist regime."

"She's tapped!" Liam exclaimed.

"Indeed" Tuvok agreed.

The message continued playing, "We were disappointed that our virus wasn't made more public. We were hoping to claim the chaos caused as a victory for the Federation Anarchists, still adapt and overcome!" Smith smiled maliciously, "We would like Admiral Janeway to become a spokeswoman for our cause, or Dr Hansen will become a martyr for yours." Smith waved a hypospray near Seven, "We are sure she will be dearly missed at Daystrom, Freddie is just letting Dr Brahms know she may not be returning to work." Ensign Fredrick Graff sat by a communications screen waving with a grin.

"So for our terms we require Kathryn Janeway to join us at 09:00hrs tomorrow and you can have Dr Hansen back. We will not negotiate any other terms. Yes I know you will try because protocol says you should but we won't respond so I wouldn't bother. Oh and we've used a dampening field to stop you beaming her out." Smith waved her hand and grinned, "See you tomorrow Admiral, Anarchists out."

Nechayev stood to speak again, "So people, if I wasn't so enraged that we can't even control our own people I might nearly find this amusing." Nechayev slammed her hands on the briefing table in front of her, "As it is we were a whisker away from calling a state of emergency for a total hoax and now we have an eminent Federation scientist being held for a ransom."

Nechayev took a deed breath and moved next to the screen, "She is being held on this remote traditionalist farm in the east of England. Scans show there are only the three of them there with Dr Hansen. I will not let them win this, people I want options now!"

Kathryn sat quietly, she was formulating a plan in her mind. She did not bother to listen to the usual suggestions of extraction forces and the like. Nechayev' s insipid voice brought her back into the room, "Do you agree Janeway?"

"Sorry Sir" Kathryn mumbled out of character.

"Admiral Henry has suggested a covert tactical unit to accompany you to this farm."

Kathryn snapped herself back into command mode, "Sorry Admiral." Kathryn looked to Thomas Henry apologetically for not listening. "I think it could work but looking at the contours of the land, covert could be an issue." Kathryn rose and moved to image of the farm that was now on the view screen, "The land is totally flat and the area is traditionalist so any movements with shuttles would be obvious."

Stood in front of the image of the farm Kathryn tapped the controls to zoom out, she gave a small smile when she saw what she hoped for. Turning back around to face with Nechayev she spoke with full confidence, "Admiral I have a plan however given our current circumstances I would request that you allow me to breech protocol and execute it with my own selected team. That way I can ensure that there are no other anarchists lurking amongst the ranks."

Nechayev furrowed her brow, this was an unusual request, but Nechayev could not deny that there could be other Anarchists in their midst. Certainly Kathryn had proved on Voyager that she could more than triumph over adversity especially where Seven of Nine's well-being was concerned. "Ok Janeway I'll let you do this your way." Nechayev paused and pointed her finger at Kathryn, "Do_ not _ mess this up!"

* * *

Kathryn was back in the briefing room off the medical lab. The Doctor, Beverly, Icheb, Tuvok, and Liam all sat watching her pace, pointing out various locations on the map of the farm. Kathryn had already explained that Liam, Beverly, Tuvok and Icheb were to beam into a nearby disused barn with a shuttle craft.

Kathryn stopped pacing behind Liam placing both hands on his shoulders, "Mr James, how much time did you spend with Andrews?"

"Next to no time at all Admiral." Liam turned to look up at her.

Kathryn smiled and patted his shoulder, "Good." She walked a little further around and stood next to Icheb, "Icheb can you adapt your nanoprobes to combat the effects of nitrous oxide?"

"Admiral I..."

"Yes or no Cadet" Kathryn commanded.

"Yes Sir."

"Good." Kathryn walked back up to the screen and faced everyone, "Doctor we can't hide your mobile emitter and there is no way of knowing if the dampening field will interfere with your projection. That means you are our tactical and comm officer here."

The Doctor sat up in his seat to protest, "Captain I am not programmed for that function."

"Take the rough with the smooth Doctor, I don't care what you're programmed to do, you have until 08:00hrs tomorrow to become competent in that function."

"I will assist your learning Doctor." Tuvok reassured.

"I hope you are a good teacher commander." The Doctor sighed not at all convinced.

"Doctor, Dr Crusher I want you to help Mr James grow a beard and make him look the same age as you Dr Crusher, your going to be husband and wife, Icheb is your son." Beverly nodded and Kathryn looked back to Liam, "Lieutenant you are going to be knocking on the door of that farmhouse."

"Admiral?" Liam's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"We know they have just moved into this farm so you will be extending a neighbourly offer of some fresh eggs to your new neighbours." Kathryn waved her hand for dramatic effect.

Beverly raised her hand, "Admiral?"

"Yes Doctor"

"So am I right in thinking that our adapted nitrous oxide gas will be deployed in the eggs?"

"Correct." Kathryn nodded, "I will pilot the shuttle in low and slow from the opposite direction of your approach. They will be expecting me and I want to draw as much attention as possible. When I walk towards the back door I want you to approach them Liam." Kathryn pointed to Liam, "You need to be cheerful and insistent, we're going to need to drop those eggs inside the farm house kitchen for this to work."

"What if they decide to shoot me instead?" Liam was not feeling convinced that this was going to work.

"Well I'm working on the assumption that they won't want to upset the natives. Don't forget we are the Star Fleet fascists, a local traditionalist farmer presents no thereat to them, in fact he probably represents what they are fighting for."

Tuvok spoke his concern, "That is a large assumption Admiral."

"Yes Commander but you are plan B." Kathryn waked to the head of the briefing table and leant her arms on the headrest of her empty seat, "You will be in the shuttle in the barn, if there is any sign that this isn't working you're orders are to target the dampeners and beam everyone aboard." Kathryn sighed before adding forcefully, "We can't let this fail because in all likelihood Seven would die if we are forced to go to plan B."

"Understood." Tuvok answered.

"Admiral?" Beverly raised her hand again.

"Yes Doctor?" Kathryn looked at Beverly.

"It is three miles from the barn to the farmhouse, the three of us walking along would look suspicious, not to mention the fact that Andrews would certainly recognise Icheb and I?"

"This is the less conventional part of the plan."

"Les conventional!" The Doctor exclaimed earning him a warning glare from Kathryn.

"You and Icheb will be in a trailer, Lieutenant James will be towing you driving a tractor."

"I can't drive Admiral!" Liam exclaimed.

Kathryn cast her glare at Liam, "Well you're going to learn Lieutenant, I'll teach you." Liam rubbed his forehead in dread.

"Good grief." Beverly was giggling drawing a questioning gaze form Kathryn, "Sorry Admiral, when you said you would bare in mind not ordering me underground I wasn't quite expecting charging to the rescue in the back of a tractor trailer instead!"

"Wide open space Doctor, not a cave or tunnel in sight." Kathryn smiled warmly at Beverly before continuing, "You will be there to provide medical assistance Dr Crusher." Kathryn looked straight ahead at Icheb, "Icheb with your nanoprobes fighting the effects of the gas, your job will be to go inside and turn off those dampeners."

"Yes Admiral." Icheb nodded.

Tuvok cut in, "Shall I replicate a tractor and trailer Admiral?"

Kathryn caught the amused tone that her old friend would never admit to, "No Tuvok I wouldn't trust replicated items for this, I have something tried, tested, and wholly reliable in mind." Standing up straighter Kathryn asked, "Has anyone got any questions?" There was no reply, "Good, Lieutenant James get yourself suitably disguised and meet me at the transporter pad at 21:00hrs.

* * *

Meeting Liam at the transporter pad Kathryn tried and failed to hide her amusement. Liam had a full dark slightly greying beard, he was dressed in a flat cap and dark blue worn looking overalls, "Ready for your lesson Lieutenant, how is the accent coming?"

"Bloody awful." Liam replied in his best attempt at the accent.

Kathryn laughed, "Not bad Liam, maybe a little less cockney and a little more country."

"Yes Ma'arm" Liam answered in a little more northern English accent.

"Better Lieutenant, should you consider a change of career, a mimic would be an excellent choice."

"You should here my impression of you Admiral." Liam grinned as Kathryn swatted his arm.

Kathryn handed the beam out coordinates to the transporter chief and the two took their place on the transporter pad. They quickly appeared in the living room of the Janeway farm causing Gretchen to jump, "Kathryn you could have used a shuttle, you know I hate that!" Liam struggled to hide his amusement at his commanding officer wilting under the familiar Janeway stare.

Kathryn held her hand up, "Sorry Mom, it couldn't be avoided."

Gretchen put her hands on her hips, "I suppose you can't tell me why your aide looks like a farmer and is at least twenty years older than the last time I saw him, or what you want my Fergie for?"

"Fergie?" Liam raised his eyebrows.

"My tractor Liam." Gretchen answered matter of factly.

Kathryn moved to put a hand on Gretchen's arm, "I'm sorry Mom I can't tell you anything."

Gretchen sighed and shook her head, "Well you be careful with it my girl, that's an antique and if you break it I'll have your hide!"

"Understood Mom." Kathryn smiled before turning and glaring at Liam who was guffawing at the thought. "Driving lesson Lieutenant!" Kathryn commanded and pointed to the front door.

Seven woke feeling disorientated, she tried to move but quickly realised that her arms were restrained. "She's awake!" Graff exclaimed with excitement.

Smith stood up and sauntered over to Seven, "Nice of you to join us Dr Hansen, you are quite the heavy sleeper. Has the Admiral been working you hard?" Smith smiled maliciously.

Seven caught the double meaning and chose not to rise to it, "Why am I here Commander?"

"You are bait Dr Hanse. Sorry that sounded a little rude didn't it and we haven't even introduced ourselves have we? I am Emily Smith." Smith pointed at Graff, "That is Freddie Graff."

"We are already acquainted aren't we Dr Hansen?" Andrews chimed in.

"Unfortunately yes Lieutenant." Seven replied.

Smith laughed, "You're not a hit with this lady Jim." Smith slapped Andrews on the back. Smith stopped laughing and looked Seven up and down, "I think I am more your type aren't I Seven of Nine?"

"You could not be further from the truth Commander Smith."

Smith stepped closer holding Seven's face in her hands, "Please call me Emily, Seven."

Seven kept her voice calm, "You have not fully explained why I am here Commander Smith."

Smith smiled nastily patting Seven's cheek before releasing her completely, "I don't think she likes me either Jim."

Andrews nodded with a grin, "She only has eyes for Janeway."

Smith continued in a serious tone, "I think you're right Jim, and that Seven of Nine is why you are our bait. We are using you to get to the Admiral. With you captured she is bound to come charging to the rescue."

Seven knew that Smith was certainly correct, the thought both scared and comforted her in equal measure, "We are no longer romantically involved Commander."

This caused Andrews spit, "Liar!"

"I do not lie Lieutenant Andrews, in fact I am very poor at deception."

Smith interrupted, "I don't think it will matter if you are an item or not Seven, the good Admiral will still come after you. Tomorrow we will have a famous Star Fleet spokeswoman for our anarchist cause."

"You will fail."

"We won't" Smith put her hands on her hips.

"The Admiral will not comply."

"She will" Smith smiled enjoying the argument.

"Your efforts are futile."

Smith walked back up to Seven and leaned right up to her face, "She will comply Seven because she knows if she doesn't Jim will ram that hypospray right in your neck. Smith stood up and Andrews waved a hypospray in front of Seven's face.

* * *

Outside in the shed Kathryn spoke in reassuring tones whilst sat atop the open cabbed Massey Ferguson 165, "Okay Liam watch me, if you can pilot a shuttle you can drive a tractor." Liam sat on the wheel arch and watched, "Strike her up." Kathryn turned the key in the ignition, "Foot on the clutch pedal, into first," Kathryn moved the gear stick, "then foot on the gas and away we go." The Fergie ambled towards to open barn doors and out into the yard.

Kathryn was thankful that her mother had installed lighting in the yard so at least Liam could see what she was trying to teach him, "So you see Liam as the note of the engine changes we change up a gear."

"So faster means higher gear?"

"Correct, so I put my foot on the clutch and change the gear." Kathryn demonstrated this to Liam, this as she lapped around the outside of the farm. "When you want to slow down you need to break with this pedal here, but if you slow a lot can you hear the engine start to labour?"

"Yes Ma'arm"

Kathryn smiled, Liam's accent was getting better,"You need to use the clutch or you'll stall."

"Stall?"

"Yes, don't worry you'll be stalling a lot before you get the hang of it." Kathryn smiled bringing the tractor to a halt. "Your turn Lieutenant." Kathryn scooted over to the other wheel arch and indicated for Liam to take the driver's seat.

Taking a deep breath Liam sat down in the driver's seat, "Okay."

"In an English accent Liam" Kathryn coaxed, wanting him to practice.

"Foot on the clutch, into first, foot on the accelerator." Liam's eyes twinkled as he looked over his shoulder to Kathryn who gave a nod at his correct name for the gas pedal, "and off we go."

The Fergie creaked and Kathryn could not help but be amused, "Let the hand break off Liam!"

"Oh yeah." He reached down and pulled the break off and they were on their way. Liam was a natural, changing up the gears as they got to full speed. He managed to negotiate around and the farmyard and only stalled a couple of times. After an hour of practice Kathryn declared Liam fit to drive for the mission and ordered him to try and get some rest.

Kathryn had ordered that Icheb, Beverly and Tuvok meet at the barn at 08:30hrs. Kathryn was flying a shuttle from Star Fleet to make it look genuine. Kathryn knew she would not be able to sleep but lay in bed to make an attempt to anyway. It was the first real chance she had, had since Seven's abduction to reflect on her feelings. It seemed so unfair that just at the point that there was some hope that they may be able to sort things out between each other Seven had been taken. Kathryn promised herself once she got Seven back they would talk, and if there was any chance they could be together again she was going to take it.


	6. Chapter 6

Liam Materialised in the barn with the tractor and trailer. Beverly was dressed in a floral dress, cardigan, and wide brimmed straw hat. Icheb was wearing a pair of worn jeans, a jumper, and base ball cap. Liam held his hand out to the trailer, "Mrs James, Master James your chariot awaits!"

Icheb looked less than impressed with the technologically inferior transport, "Do I sit on those Sir?" Icheb pointed at the straw bales in the back of the trailer.

"Yes, I wouldn't recommend the floor of the trailer Cadet, It's going to get bumpy."

"Great." Beverly muttered as she climbed non too gracefully into the trailer with Icheb.

"Your eggs Doctor." Tuvok raised his eyebrow and handed a box of half a dozen eggs to Beverly.

"You are enjoying this Commander, and don't deny it I can tell." Beverly smiled taking the box from Tuvok before sitting on the bales next to Icheb.

"All aboard?" Liam asked over his shoulder.

"Ready when you are Lieutenant" Beverly replied.

"Wagons roll!" Liam announced striking up the engine, the tractor lurched forward and promptly stalled leading to Beverly and Icheb almost being thrown onto the floor of the trailer.

"The eggs Lieutenant!" Beverly cried out.

"Sorry Doctor, I'd left it in gear."

"Just be careful Liam, we were nearly all gassed!"

"Sorry Doctor." Liam got them safely under way pulling out of the barn and onto the single track road that lead down to the farm house.

"Feeling nervous Cadet?" Beverly smiled at Icheb noticing he was looking a little pale.

"A little Doctor, the motion of this trailer is not helping."

"Don't worry, I have a gut feeling about this. The Admiral seems to often have luck on her side."

"Seven and I do not believe in luck Doctor but we have observed the Admiral succeeds more often than probability would suggest she should."

Icheb looked sad speaking about his friend and mentor causing Beverly to pat the young man's leg, "It will be okay Icheb, we will get Seven back."

"We're nearly there." Liam shouted over his shoulder, "I can see the Shuttle approaching. Wow shame you can't see this when the Admiral said low and slow she meant it, she's hugging the tree tops!" Liam slowed down as he pulled into the farmyard, coming to a halt by the kitchen door.

Liam breathed a sigh of relief, it was Fredrick Graff stood outside so less chance he would be rumbled. Graff was holding a tricorder in one hand and had a phaser rifle strapped across his chest.

"Eggs." Beverly called out passing them up to Liam, careful not to put her head above the trailer.

At the same time Kathryn landed the shuttle in the yard. The shuttle doors opened and she strode towards the kitchen door. Seeing that Graff was looking at Liam she gave a reassuring wink to Icheb as she passed. Under normal circumstances she would never take a cadet on a mission such as this, but this was far from normal circumstances and she needed him.

Liam approached Graff, "Now then mate." He greeted holding up his hand.

"Hello" Graff answered nervously.

"Seen as you're our new neighbours me wife's sent me round with these eggs." Liam jerked his thumb back over his shoulder towards the trailer.

"Problem Ensign?" Kathryn asked as she got alongside Liam.

Liam turned and feigned surprise, "Bloody 'ell you're Kathryn Janeway aren't you?"

"Yes, and you are?" Kathryn kept up the pretence.

"Your new neighbour, Bill Scarborough, call me Bill." Liam held out his hand to shake Kathryn and Graff's hands.

"Bill call me Kathryn, and this is..."

"Freddie..." The Ensign stuttered, becoming more suspicious, "Who's in the trailer with your wife Bill?"

"Ah that's our lad, William. Me and the Mrs wern't very imaginative in the naming department Kat." Liam nudged Kathryn in the ribs and laughed raucously. "Anyway as the lad's got his hands full with them gadgets," Liam pointed at the rifle and tricorder, "do you want to take these eggs off me lass?"

"Thank you Bill." Kathryn took the eggs from Liam.

"Hang on." the Ensign jumped forward and snatched the egg box open. It was clear he expected something other than eggs because he looked visibly relieved.

"They're free range mate." Liam managed to keep in character.

"Sorry Bill my Ensign here is very protective, he was checking that your eggs are not some sort of time bomb." Kathryn put a reassuring hand on Liam's shoulder.

"Blimey lad I'm a farmer not a bloody terrorist."

"Sorry." Graff laughed nervously and looked over at the kitchen window.

Kathryn followed Graff's gaze and realised Smith was looking daggers at him. Feeling the sense of urgency and the tension rising Kathryn said, "Bill I'm very sorry I can't invite you and the family in. As you can see," Kathryn nodded to Smith stood at the window, "I am about to have a meeting."

"Understood Kat, lovely to meet you anyway lass." Liam patted Kathryn's upper arm and headed back to the tractor. With his back turned he could feel his heart racing. He wondered how slowly he could walk with out making it obvious he was dawdling on purpose.

Kathryn turned to the Ensign, and asked, "Shall we?" Kathryn extended her hand to the door. The Ensign nodded and Kathryn stepped into the kitchen. Straight away Kathryn's eyes locked on Seven's. Kathryn did her very best in that glance to reassure Seven, she was still in the same seat they had seen in the transmission, Andrews stood behind her holding the hypospray at her neck.

"Well that was an unexpected twist Admiral." Smith spoke with a nasty grin.

Kathryn looked over at her and replied without emotion, "Adapt and overcome isn't that right Commander?" Kathryn threw the egg box onto the floor, "I hope you like your eggs scrambled?"

"Shame, I like fresh eggs." Andrews laughed and Kathryn took her opportunity to move away from the table. She knew she was about to become unconscious and did not want to hit her head on the way down if she could avoid it.

* * *

"Doctor to Commander Tuvok"

"Tuvok here, go ahead doctor" Tuvok was sat in the pilot's seat of the shuttle in the barn.

"Scans show they are unconscious, you're safe to move the shuttle in Commander"

"Understood, Tuvok out." Tuvok manoeuvred the shuttle out the barn and quickly across to the farm, landing next to Kathryn's shuttle.

Beverly was hovering by the kitchen door with Liam unable to enter because of the gas. Tuvok approached her, "Doctor has Icheb located all the dampening fields yet?"

"Not yet Commander." Berverly was worried, "He needs to hurry up because that gas should be regulated to an individual's weight, they could all be brain damaged"

Tuvok nodded and stared through the window, Icheb was inputting data codes at some speed. With a final flurish Icheb shouted "Fields are down Doctor."

Beverly hit her comm badge, "Doctor lock on to Seven and the Admiral and beam them to Medical. Beam the rest to the Commander's shuttle."

"Aye Doctor, I have them!"

"Excellent, Crusher out." Beverly and Tuvok began to jog towards shuttle. Inside Beverly quickly moved to the back of the craft halting moments in time to avoid hitting the force-field. Tuvok entered the command code to allow the force-field to lower, "I am going to bring them round straight away Tuvok."

"Understood Doctor," Tuvok quickly restrained the three, fixing a comm badge on each, whilst Beverly fixed oxygen masks to them. Beverly scanned them in turn with her medical tricorder. Snapping the tricorder shut she nodded to Tuvok as she stepped away, and Tuvok put the force-field back in place, "Their brain function is normal, oxygen levels are rising, they should be waking any time..."

"What the HELL!" Andrews tried to sit up but was held by the restraints.

"Lieutenant you are restrained." Realising that all three were now awake she addressed them all, "You've been exposed to a form of nitrous oxide, it depletes the oxygen in your blood so you need to take some deep breaths."

"Bravo Dr Crusher" Smith remarked sarcastically, "May I ask where we are going to be heading?"

"You will be transported to Star Fleet Security Commander." Tuvok answered.

"Typical fascists, how predictably boring," Smith sighed.

"Not unlike your comments Commander." Beverly glared, already fed up of listening to the woman's ramblings. Beverly checked her tricorder readings again, "They are stable Commander and ready for transport."

"Understood." Tuvok hit hid comm badge, "Tuvok to Admiral Henry."

"Henry here, this better be good news Commander?"

"Three to beam to security Sir."

"Excellent Commander well done! Henry out." Moments after the comm link closed the prisoners disappeared.

* * *

In Star Fleet Medical Kathryn was sitting up desperately swatting the Doctor away. "At least keep the oxygen mask on if you must sit up Admiral." The Doctor was completely exasperated.

"Kathryn comply with the Doctor, I am undamaged." Seven looked up at Kathryn who pushed the Doctor to one side to stand next to Seven. Seven took hold of Kathryn's hand with her human hand, and rubbed the pad of her thumb across Kathryn's knuckles.

Kathryn pulled off her mask glaring at the Doctor, warning him not to say a word. Kathryn looked back at Seven, "Did they hurt you?" She was pained to ask and fearful of the answer.

"No Kathryn, other than they had me sat in an uncomfortable position, listening to erroneous ramblings for hours on end." Seven gave a reassuring smile to Kathryn which she returned.

"While I was captive I have decided where I would like to discuss our relationship."

"Really?" Kathryn gave a lopsided grin.

"Yes, I will meet you at the coffee shop you like on Market Street. I have decided you will pay to make amends for my having to endure the anarchist's ramblings." Seven grinned.

"Deal!" Kathryn laughed, "I bet you regret agreeing to help me now?"

"The data on that is incomplete, I am unable to respond until after our coffee shop meeting."

"I see." Kathryn gave a small smile, tears forming in her eyes, she could not fight the urge to kiss Seven. Avoiding removing Seven's mask and wanting to keep things appropriate in the circumstances Kathryn bent and placed a loving kiss on Seven's forehead.

Watching Kathryn straighten up Seven asked, "You have to go Kathryn?"

Kathryn nodded, "I will see you later" Seven smiled and watched as Kathryn left.


	7. Chapter 7

"Possibly one of the most ridiculously executed missions in history Admiral, but I have to concede that you were successful. When can I expect your report?"

Kathryn was stunned, she wondered if she was still suffering the effects of the gas because she had just seen Nechayev smile and it was not in her usual unpleasant way, "You will have my report first thing tomorrow Admiral."

"Excellent. Dismissed." Kathryn headed for the door, "Oh and Janeway." Kathryn paused looking back over her shoulder, "Good job Admiral."

Kathryn nodded in reply, "Thank you." Once out of the office she shook her in disbelief.

* * *

"Come for your make over Lieutenant James?" The Doctor was sat chatting with Seven and Icheb as Liam entered the bay.

"Yes please Doctor, I've taken care of the beard but I could stand to loose the wrinkles." Liam smoothed his hands over his face.

Beverly entered the bay hearing the conversation, "My Lieutenant, without that beard you look quite the hansom older man." Beverly walked over and stroked Liam's freshly shaved cheek. Liam's face turned to sheer panic causing Beverly to burst out laughing.

"Put him down Dr Crusher you don't know where he's been." The Doctor intervened, moving Liam to lie on the bed.

Realising he was having his leg pulled Liam bantered back, "Well Dr Crusher I'm pleased you still find your husband attractive."

Spotting Seven's puzzled expression Icheb explained, "Dr Crusher and Lieutenant James posed as husband and wife, I was their son. Dr Crusher and I were concealed in the trailer."

"It appears your acting skills were put to the test Lieutenant James?" Seven raised her eyebrow.

Beverly was working on Liam along with the Doctor, "He was brilliant Seven, and you missed him calling the Admiral Kat."

"I would have liked to have seen her expression." Icheb laughed.

Beverly patted Liam's shoulder to indicate the procedure was finished, "Thanks Docs." Liam sat up, "The Admiral never flinched a muscle, but that was the best of three! You totally missed the other two Icheb." Liam grinned.

"Explain Lieutenant?" Seven was intrigued.

"Well earlier on the Admiral caught me laughing at her getting a ticking off from her Mother."

Seven smiled, "The first time I laughed after being severed from the collective was at seeing the then Captain Janeway, wilt under Gretchen Janeway's glare. What was your other indiscretion Lieutenant?"

"The Admiral said I could become a mimic after hearing my English accent and I told her she should hear my impression of her! She hit my arm for that comment..."

"Can you do and impression of the Admiral Liam?" Beverly asked.

"I can but I don't know if I should." Liam laughed.

"You can't tease us like that Liam." Beverly playfully shoved Liam's arm.

"I would like to hear it Sir" Icheb coaxed.

"Okay then." Liam stood up and grabbed a nearby glass. Prop in hand Liam went into character, placing his free hand on his hip, exaggerating Kathryn's stance he walked to Icheb. Fixing him with a glare he ordered, "Cadet, coffee _now_!" The impression was very comical and actually sounded a lot like Kathryn, everyone to erupted into raucous laughter including Seven.

Her laughter back under control Seven stifled a yawn which was spotted by the Doctor. He immediately got out a tricorder and scanned her, "I merely yawned Doctor." Seven frowned.

"Hmm, Dr Crusher." The Doctor showed Beverly the readings.

Beverly nodded, "You could do to regenerate tonight Seven, your cybernetic systems appear sluggish, it could be a mixture of the gas and the sedation you were put under."

"Understood Dr Crusher."

"I could take you to Mars Seven?" Icheb cut in concerned.

"I would like to see the Admiral before I leave and I will ask her permission for you to escort me Icheb."

* * *

Kathryn was most of the way through her report. She had learnt to make notes as she went along as it took less time in writing reports later. The door chime interrupted her and she called out, "Come in."

Seven walked in, Kathryn noticed that she had changed and was now dressed in casual blue jeans and a white v necked t shirt. Kathryn smiled up at her, "It's not like you to knock Seven?"

Seven gave the faintest of smiles to Kathryn, "I would hate to be predictable Kathryn, I will even sit and save you craning your neck." Seven sat in the empty seat on the opposite side of the desk.

Kathryn chuckled, "Who are you and what have you done with the real Seven of Nine?"

Seven looked serious, "I have had two years to practice my social skills Kathryn. What B'Elanna called rude, my colleagues at Daystrom call 'Borgish'. Some have even made it their mission to eradicate all my 'Borgish' behaviour."

"I expect that hasn't always been welcome?"

"Unwelcome at times yes, but I have discovered being friendly makes it easier to develop friendships." Seven smiled.

Kathryn sat staring at Seven, she felt relieved that Seven had settled into her new life on Mars but she could feel her heart growing heavy. Kathryn realised that even after two years absence she could read Seven's subtle cues, and she knew in her heart why she was here, "You've come to tell me you're leaving haven't you?"

Seven nodded, "The Doctor and Dr Crusher say I need to regenerate tonight, I also have commitments to my work."

Kathryn swiveled her chair to her computer screen, "I'll arrange you some transport..."

"Wait Kathryn." Seven interrupted, "I believe Icheb would like to take me home, I think recent events have unsettled him, and he would like to spend some time with me alone."

"Is he old enough to fly a shuttle?" Kathryn gave Seven a lopsided grin.

"You know he is Admiral" Seven raised her Borg enhanced eyebrow.

"Well..." Kathryn rose to her feet and walked around the table, "So long as he is careful."

Seven stood up too, "Thank you Kathryn, Icheb will be pleased."

Kathryn stopped in front of Seven and changed the subject, "When am I taking you out?"

"I will need to catch up on my work." Seven looked worried.

"Of course." Kathryn held up her hand. She knew Seven had dropped everything to come to her assistance. She also understood that Seven would have put important work aside which would now need her urgent attention.

"Perhaps a week next Saturday?" Seven looked hopeful.

"Sounds good," Kathryn smiled, "let me know what time is best."

"I will Kathryn." Seven held her arms outstretched to Kathryn, "May I?" Seven asked shyly.

Kathryn did not even bother to answer but wrapped her arms around Seven in a fierce embrace. Holding each other felt wonderful and they were both reluctant to let go. When they did part Kathryn tried and failed to hide the emotion from her voice, "See you in a week then?"

"In one week and three days." Seven smiled, "Goodbye Kathryn."

"Bye Seven." Seven nodded, turned on her heal, leaving Kathryn's office. As the door closed Kathryn whispered, "I love you honey."


	8. Chapter 8

The day after the rescue mission had been uneventful, but now Kathryn was dreading the conversation she was about to have with her mother. Liam had informed her this morning that her mother required her to call after her shift ended about the tractor. Gretchen never bothered her at work so Kathryn had stewed over it all day, and was now home waiting for her Mother to answer her call, "Hey Mom..."

Kathryn did not get chance to say anything else before Gretchen launched at her, "Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway what kind of idiots pass as officers today?"

"Mom.."

"A whole tank of the wrong fuel Kathryn!" Gretchen growled.

"I..."

"I turned the engine over and do you know how it sounded?"

"I'm.." Kathryn started to speak but decided to give up and just let her Mother vent.

"Awful that's how! It isn't difficult is it?" Gretchen flung her hands in the air in frustration, "I mean diesel oil, petroleum gas, can _you_ hear the difference? How stupid can they be?" Gretchen pointed her finger, "And you my girl were told to look after that tractor!"

Realising her mother had finished the tirade for now Kathryn held her hands up, "Mom, I'm sorry they put the wrong fuel in the Fergie."

Kathryn slumped back, Gretchen had not finished yet, "You will be sorry Kathryn, all day I've spent draining that tank and flushing the engine."

"I would have done that Mom." Kathryn said in exasperation.

Gretchen sighed, her anger subsiding, "I know you would have Kathryn but you've clearly had a lot on recently, I wanted you to rest."

"I am sorry about the fuel Mom."

"I know you are," Gretchen sighed, "It's a good job I love you my girl." Gretchen gave Kathryn a small smile, "Anyway you look like you need some sleep."

"I do" Kathryn answered honestly, she felt emotionally and physically drained.

"Get yourself to bed then, goodnight Kathryn." Gretchen blew Kathryn a kiss.

"Night Mom." Kathryn retuned the gesture and ended the call.

* * *

"Hey Tom look at this," B'Elanna beckoned Tom to look at the screen, "Look who is coming to the reunion this year!"

Tom peered over B'Elanna's shoulder to read, "Seven?! Seven is actually attending the reunion?"

"Yep, that's what it says on the screen." B'Elanna grinned.

"Do you think it means anything?"

B'Elanna looked deep in thought, "It must do, Janeway is still coming, and you'd not get those two in the same room together unless something has changed."

* * *

Saturday came and it was now a week away until Kathryn and Seven would meet. Kathryn had not heard anything from Seven since she sent a message to say she and Icheb had arrived safely. Kathryn knew Seven would be busy regenerating and catching up on her work, but she still felt a little uneasy somehow. A quite few days at work had not helped, what Kathryn needed was a distraction to stop her mind over thinking things. In the end the perfect distraction came in the form of her sister Phoebe who called and invited herself round for the evening.

"Katie, I've bought wine." Phoebe held up a bottle of red and a bottle of white before embracing Kathryn.

"Is John away?"

"Nope." Phoebe breezed in depositing the wine on Kathryn's coffee table.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure?" Kathryn eyed Phoebe with suspicion.

"What can't I visit my sister without an ulterior motive now?"

"No" Kathryn grinned.

Later on in the evening both were lazing on the sofa. As they were half way through the wine Kathryn decided to try again, "Are you going to tell me now why you're here Phoebe?"

"Do you interrogate the people you command like this Katie?" Phoebe grinned.

Kathryn put her glass down on the coffee table in front of her and faced her sister. Speaking very slowly she asked again, "Why are you here?"

Phoebe burst out laughing, she was totally immune to Kathryn's glare, "Okay, okay, grumpy, I'll spill. A little bird told me that Seven of Nine will be attending this years Voyager Reunion at Tom and B'Elanna's."

"Oh really?" Kathryn tried to hide her amusement. Now it was all clear, B'Elanna, Tom, and Phoebe had become friends after meeting at the first Voyager Reunion.

"Yes so..." Phoebe stretched her hand out to Kathryn.

Kathryn took hold of Phoebe's hand, "So...What?" Kathryn could not keep the smile from her face any longer.

"Oh my you're back together aren't you, I knew it!" Phoebe let go of Kathryn's hand with excitement.

Kathryn turned serious, "Hey, I never said that we are back together."

Phoebe frowned, "But you do know why she is going this year?"

Kathryn cleared her throat suddenly feeling a little unsure what to say, "Seven has not told me she is going to the reunion."

Phoebe raised her eyebrows, she could feel she was getting close to the gossip, "But Kathryn why would she tell you when you haven't seen or heard from her for just over two years? I smell a rat, come on out with it!"

"We've been working together for the last week or so, happy?" Kathryn took a sip of her wine.

"Wow! How was that for you?" Phoebe was genuinely shocked and concerned knowing how hard things had been for Kathryn.

"Difficult initially, but she was the best person for the job I needed doing so I had to ask her to help."

"So are you still working together?"

"No she went back to Mars on Tuesday afternoon. We are meeting for a coffee next Saturday though."

Phoebe's eyebrows shot up, "Why didn't you tell me all this?"

Kathryn burst out laughing at Phoebe's comical expression, "I've been a little busy."

"You're always busy." Phoebe waved her hand to dismiss Kathryn's comment, "You should have made time to tell me this."

"I'll tell you now if you calm down." Kathryn smiled.

"Well I'm sorry for showing an interest" Phoebe huffed.

"Look wait here, I'll show you something." Kathryn left the room and went into her study to retrieve Seven's letter. Coming back into the room she thrust the letter into Phoebe's hand, "Read this."

Phoebe sat quietly reading the text while Kathryn sat back trying to read her expression. Once she had finished Phoebe placed the letter on the coffee table carefully. Turning to face Kathryn Phoebe asked seriously, "Did you write back and tell her how you feel about her?"

Kathryn nodded, "I did, we've agreed to discuss things when we meet."

Phoebe gave her sister a genuine smile, "That sounds hopeful then, Katie just don't let your doubts stop you from giving things a chance."

"Easier said than done."

"What do you want, her to write the letter in her own blood? The woman still loves you, you love her." Phoebe threw her hands in the air, "I mean she's hot as hell and yet she hasn't dated anyone in two years because she's so hung up on you, what more do you want?"

"I don't know." Kathryn could feel all the emotions bubbling up that she had held in check over the last few days.

Phoebe scooted to her side and but her arm around her, "Hey come on, I'm sure you'll be fine." Phoebe really did not know what else to say to make her sister feel better so she just hugged her.

* * *

Monday morning and Seven had just about caught up on her work. She had used her alcove twice to regenerate so she could forego sleeping. Dr Andrew Mawer breezed into the lab, "Morning Seven, I see you stayed here again last night?"

Seven smiled, "Correct Andrew, I am going for a shower and breakfast, do you require anything bringing back?"

Andrew pointed at Seven with a PADD, "Sweet talking won't save you from being nagged for overworking, anyway it's Nerys you should be worried about."

"Is she on her way? She has already been fussing since my return, I do not require nagging as well!" Seven looked worried, she was sure she was early enough to miss her arrival. Alenis Nerys was Seven and Andrew's assistant. All three had formed a close friendship, and as the eldest of the three, Nerys saw it as her duty to look after Seven and Andrew.

"I saw her chatting to one of the admin staff so I'd say you have about two minutes to escape."

Seven did not bother to answer but nodded her thanks and dashed for the door. Out in the corridor Seven ran head long into Nerys. Nerys was only five feet tall but she had presence and could certainly put Seven in her place. Placing one finger on Seven's shoulder she stopped Seven's progress, "Dr Seven Hansen why have I just been told that you have been working solid for the majority of the weekend with no sleep?"

"I have been regenerating Nerys..."

"No Seven, I was there when Dr Brahms told you that there was no need to push to meet the original deadline." Nerys was fuming, "We were all frantic when we got that message from those anarchists. The least you could do is take things easy, but no you have to go borgish!"

Seven attempted to placate her friend and assistant, "I can work for seventy two hours without sleep when I regenerate Nerys."

"Prophets deliver me, don't give me that! You know fine well that work is like a drug for you, and once you start regenerating like that your sleep patterns are ruined..." Nerys trailed off with a wave of her hand. "Just go and get some get something to eat."

* * *

Fed, showered, and changed Seven returned to the lab. Andrew was busy at his terminal, Seven deposited a bacon sandwich next to him. He mouthed thank you and then inclined his head over to Nerys. Nerys was engrossed in her work and there was anger still coming off her in waves. Seven approached Nerys and deposited a bowl of alvas fruit next to her. Nerys looked up quizzically and seven asked, "Your favorite, now you will cease your anger towards me?"

Nerys put down her PADD and sighed, "I'm not angry Seven I'm concerned. We really were scared you know? How about if I promise not to nag if you promise to join me for dinner tonight?"

"You wish to ensure that I do not work late?" Seven smiled.

"Correct!" Nerys grinned.

"I will comply."

* * *

Nerys lived in an apartment not far from Seven's. She was a widow, having lost her husband and son during the Cardassian occupation. In the years that followed Nerys found it difficult to adjust to life on Bajor without her family and decided to leave. With some background in science and administration she eventually ended up at the Institute on Mars. She had taken Seven under her wing when she first arrived and made it her mission to knock off some of her Borg edges.

"Come in Seven it's open." Nerys called through the intercom.

Seven went upstairs and into the apartment. Nerys had already prepared the meal and she was laying it on the table, "One thing I'll say for your Borg efficiency Seven, I say 19:00hrs and I know you'll be here on the dot." Nerys pulled out a chair, "Sit down."

"Thank you,"

Nerys poured them both a glass of water and sat down herself, "How are you feeling Seven?"

"I am well, I have not been damaged by my anarchist experience although I do not think I will be converting to their cause." Seven joked.

"No I don't think the quadrant is ready for Borg anarchists." Nerys smiled, "Actually I was wondering how you got on with Kathryn Janeway while you were there? I know we chatted about things the night before you left but I wondered what happened, and I haven't had chance to ask you on your own."

"It was uncomfortable initially, but we are meeting again this Saturday."

Nerys stared at Seven with raised eyebrows, "So is this meeting a date?"

"I am not sure what the correct name for this meeting is." Seven frowned, "We are discussing why I terminated our relationship so I do not believe that qualifies as a date."

"Sounds interesting, so you must have had chance to clear the air then?"

"I think that is the intention of the meeting although we have written to each other."

"Really? How romantic, what did Kathryn say?"

Seven went into her bag and pulled out the letter passing it to Nerys, "You may read it."

Nerys looked at Seven, "Are you sure Seven, this is a personal letter written to you, are you sure Kathryn wouldn't mind?"

"I am not sure but equally I would benefit from your support in this matter, and I believe Kathryn would understand that."

"Okay then." Nerys took the letter from Seven and read it through, "Well at least there is hope Seven." Nerys smiled as she folded the letter and handed it back to Seven, "Have you called her since you have been back on Mars?"

"I called to say Icheb and I had arrived safely but I have been unsure if I should contact her again before our meeting?"

"Well I think Kathryn would like a call Seven." Nerys put her hand on Seven's arm, "I know its difficult to hear but you ended things with her and even strong women are afraid of being hurt which is probably why she hasn't contacted you." Nerys could see Seven weighing up her options, "Why don't you go home and call her?"

"I do not want to leave you in the middle of our meal."

"Seven we both know you've finished eating, go!"

Seven smiled, "Thank you Nerys for the meal and the advice."

"You're welcome, see you tomorrow."

Seven nodded and left the flat.


	9. Chapter 9

Seven picked up her overnight bag and stepped to board the public shuttle to Earth. She was feeling agitated as the shuttle was running over an hour late. Seven had intended on dropping off her bag at her Aunt Irene's home but she was now going to be late to meet Kathryn, even without the detour to her Aunt's she would be late.

On board the the shuttle Seven realised her seat booking meant she was sat next to the Bolian man she had been trying stand away from in the queue. Her trip was gong from bad to worse. Sitting down she took out her PADD and called Kathryn.

Kathryn smiled warmly, "Hello Seven."

"Kathryn the shuttle is late."

Kathryn knew that Seven hated tardiness, "It's fine, I'll see you when you get here."

"Are you already there?" Seven raised her eyebrow.

Kathryn grinned lifting a coffee cup into view of the screen, "I couldn't resist getting a head start." Truth be known Kathryn woke early and could not bare to sit at home waiting so decided to just go to the coffee shop early.

"You are an addict" Seven smiled.

"A girl has to have a vice, I'll see you soon."

"Debatable! Goodbye Kathryn."

Kathryn laughed, "Bye Seven."

* * *

Kathryn sat reading in a quiet corner of the coffee shop, she was quite engrossed and jumped when she heard the chair scrape opposite hers, "Seven!" Kathryn smiled, "Sorry I was miles away."

Seven sat down, "I am sorry I am late."

Kathryn waved her hand, "It's fine don't worry about it, can I get you a drink?"

"Earl grey tea please."

"Coming up." Kathryn smiled and rose to go to the counter. A short while later she returned with a tray of tea, coffee and a large slice of chocolate cake. Kathryn put the cake in front of Seven "Here this will make you forget being late." Kathryn smiled sitting back down.

"Thank you, although being late was the more bearable part of the journey." Seven sighed.

"Really?"

"Really, I spent the entire journey sat next to a Bolian man who smelt." Seven looked deadly serious as she forked up a mouthful of cake.

"Oh dear, they are usually fastidious when it comes to hygiene." Kathryn tried and failed to hide her amusement.

"I do not find it amusing Kathryn, I felt compelled to ask him if he had a sonic shower."

"You didn't?!"

"I did, he asked if I had any manners. I told him that I may not have manners but I do have an enhanced sense of smell."

Kathryn was in a fit of giggles, "Oh my, what happened next."

"He asked to be moved."

"Well at least you got rid of the smell" Kathryn chuckled.

"I did not, it was all encompassing and no less foetid from a distance." Seven's face was still deadly serious.

Kathryn brought her giggles under control to ask, "I hope the journey was worth it?"

"It was, and the cake helps." Seven smiled, "I always find the public shuttle infuriates me Kathryn."

Kathryn took a long sip of her coffee before stating, "So I suppose we should talk about what we're suppose to be talking about."

Seven started to look uncomfortable, "I am unsure what to say Kathryn, would you like to talk first?"

The two women sat chatting for three hours in the coffee shop. A lot of what needed to be said had been covered in the letters but saying it in person somehow made it better. A couple of things proved to be contentious; Seven admitted that she resented that Kathryn had dated someone. Kathryn told Seven that she was still angry that she had not trusted her judgement. Despite the disagreements neither woman had felt the need to flee or descend into an all out argument. In the end both felt relieved to get everything out in the open.

Kathryn sat up stretching her back which did not go unnoticed by Seven who frowned. When they had talked on Monday evening Kathryn had been unable to hide the fact that she was in pain as she had to keep standing and stretching. Kathryn had pulled her back when she fell unconscious at the farmhouse.

"You have not visited Star Fleet Medical about your back pain Kathryn?" Accused Seven

"I've been busy." Kathryn gave Seven a lopsided grin.

"You should make time for your health Kathryn."

Kathryn raised her eyebrows, "Said the pot calling the kettle black..." Kathryn looked over at the clock on the wall and looked back at Seven, "Would you like to go somewhere else and get something to eat?"

"Yes, what have you in mind?"

"Would you feel okay if we went to my house? Comfier seats." Kathryn stated stretching her back again.

"Will you be cooking Kathryn?" Seven grinned and had a playful look in her eyes.

"No you're safe, replicator all the way." Both women stood and Kathryn offered her hand to Seven, "Come on." Seven took Kathryn's hand and both left together hand in hand.

* * *

The two women entered Kathryn's home, Kathryn hung up her coat and took Seven's from her, "Go in the lounge Seven and take a seat, I'm just going to take something for my back." Kathryn walked into the lounge and up the stairs to the bathroom, leaving seven to explore the living room.

Seven was looking at a holophoto of the senior staff sat in the mess hall when she heard Kathryn coming down the stairs, "This photograph was taken after you had researched your ancestor Shannon O'Donnell." Seven smiled, "I have missed our Voyager family."

Kathryn approached wrapping her arm around Seven's waist, "They have missed you too." Kathryn frowned and then smiled lightly, rubbing her hand on Seven's waist, "When did they remove your abdominal implant fully?"

"I had it removed ten months and three days ago, I wanted to have the ability to conceive a child."

Kathryn raised her eyebrow, "Any more procedures planned?"

"No, I am content with my physiology as it is now." Seven registered that Kathryn was still staring at her, "You are surprised that I want children Kathryn?"

Several emotions crossed Kathryn's face, "I don't know."

Seven quite enjoyed seeing Kathryn thrown off guard in these circumstances, "Do you want children Kathryn?"

"I haven't really thought about it." Kathryn released her hold on Seven's waist and took a step back rubbing her brow, while she further thought about the question, "I suppose there have always been other priorities in my life." Kathryn waved her hand, "A stable, loving relationship is important on my list before having children." Kathryn sighed before asking, "Were you actually planning to have a child on your own?"

"Yes, I wanted to have a child but I did not want a relationship with anyone but you."

"I see." Kathryn smiled and then shook her head with a laugh, "Sorry Seven, you've totally taken me by surprise with this revelation."

"I understand Kathryn." Seven smiled, "This information may take a little time for you to process. Perhaps if you decide that we will resume our relationship we can discuss if we would like to have children together."

"I need to sit down" Kathryn smiled at Seven and added, "Not through shock, my back you understand?"

"Perhaps a little shock Kathryn?"

"Maybe a little shock" Kathryn chuckled and then winced as she sat.

Seven frowned again at Kathryn but held back from commenting on her obvious pain. Kathryn shifted to get more comfortable, "I'd like us resume our relationship." Kathryn repeated Seven's words and smiled nervously.

Seven beamed, "That is a relief, I would hate to think that I had to endure the public shuttle for nothing."

"Seriously though Seven I'm sick of missing you, I don't want to waste any more time being without you." Kathryn smiled and held her hand out to Seven.

Seven took hold of Kathryn's hand with her Borg hand, "I am also _sick_ of missing you."

Kathryn sighed contentedly despite being tired and in pain, "So what shall we have to eat?"

"Are you hungry?" Kathryn nodded, "Shall I replicate us a meal?"

Kathryn lolled her head on to the back of the sofa, smiled, and nodded again."Thank you, I'm not much of a host am I?"

Seven stood and went over to the replicator, "If I do it at least it will be edible food and not a smoking carbon mass."

"Hey!" Kathryn called from the sofa, "That was just the replicator on Voyager, that thing had a grudge against me."

"And your dinner guests." Seven called back.

* * *

Seven quickly fixed a meal for them both and Kathryn struggled to the table. "Kathryn you really should go to Star Fleet Medical tomorrow."

"They'll be pleased to see me on a Sunday." Kathryn muttered earning a raised eyebrow and a glare from Seven. Kathryn held her hand up, "Okay stop nagging, its agony! You win..."

"I was not trying to win I just don't want you to be in pain."

Kathryn gave a small smile, "I know and I do appreciate it."

* * *

They both finished the meal and Kathryn stood to help clear the dishes. Kathryn lent forward and lifted a salad bowl from the center of the table and felt something pop in her lower back. She then felt an intense pain causing her to drop the bowl with a clatter on to the table. Seven heard the noise and turned to see Kathryn braced over the table, "Kathryn what is wrong?"

Kathryn spoke through gritted teeth, "Seven I can't move. Go in the bag I had today, my comm badge is in the front of it." Seven ran through and grabbed the badge quickly and returned, placing it in Kathryn's reach.

"Admiral Janeway to the duty Medic."

"Doctor here, go ahead Admiral"

"Great" Kathryn muttered, Seven knew Kathryn would prefer not to face the wrath of the Doctor, "Doctor I suspect I've slipped a disc in my back and I can't move."

"Stand by Admiral I'll have you beamed directly to medical."

"I will be accompanying the Admiral Doctor."

"Ah hello Seven, understood."

"Janeway out." The comm link closed and Kathryn turned her head to look at Seven, "Of all the Doctors in Star Fleet why did he have to be on duty?" Seven did not say a word, but manoeuvred Kathryn gently to support her ready for transport.

* * *

Hello "Admiral, Seven, now just what have you been doing to give you a bad back?"

The Doctor's remark was full of innuendo and provoked a frosty response from Kathryn, "Just fix it Doctor _now!_"

The Doctor's smile dropped at the tone,"Yes Admiral." The Doctor scanned Kathryn's back with a tricorder. Snapping it shut he announced, "Yes you are quite right Admiral you have a prolapsed disc in your lower spine, no doubt very painful,"

"Very" Kathryn cut in.

"But thankfully something I can easily treat." The Doctor began the procedure and it was over in moments, "All fixed."

Kathryn stood straight the pain now almost totally gone, "I still feel a little stiff Doctor?"

"You will I'm afraid, I will give you some exercises you must do over the next week to ease things." The Doctor walked over and downloaded some information on to a PADD, "Here, do these exercises morning and night. You also need to avoid sitting for more than half an hour at a time without doing the stretches detailed here." The Doctor pointed to the image on the PADD.

"The Admiral will comply thank you Doctor." Seven picked up the PADD.

Kathryn laughed at Seven, "It appears I will be complying Doctor, thank you for your assistance."

Kathryn was about to hit her comm badge when she was interrupted by the Doctor, "Of course had you let me examine you properly last week all this unpleasantness could have been avoided." This time it was Seven's turn to laugh.

"I thought I'd got off lightly, noted Doctor thank you." Kathryn hit her comm badge and made her escape with Seven.


	10. Chapter 10

Kathryn woke to find herself laid with her right arm and leg possessively over Seven. She looked up to see that Seven was still asleep. Seven was wearing a pair of shorts and a vest, Kathryn could not stop her hand straying under Seven's vest to to stroke the flat of her stomach. Kathryn could barely believe that she finally had Seven back, it felt so good to wake up and have her there. Kathryn's hand continued its journey to rest on Seven's breast, feeling at once her nipple harden. Kathryn leant over and kissed Seven's shoulder and felt her begin to wake.

"I do not think this is the exercise the Doctor gave you Kathryn." Seven smiled opening her eyes.

"No" Kathryn grinned, "This is much better." Kathryn stroked Seven's breast gently pinched Seven's nipple. Seven was shocked at how quickly she was becoming aroused. Kathryn had barely touched her, and she was already trying to press herself into Kathryn's leg wanting more contact.

"What about your back?" Seven moaned as Kathryn kissed her her way up her neck towards her earlobe.

"Kill or cure." Kathryn replied in a low tone next to Seven's ear causing her to shiver. Kathryn could feel Seven moving against her leg and it was driving her crazy. Kathryn sat up a little to kiss Seven passionately. Seven kissed back with equal passion, willing Kathryn on, and desperate for her touch.

Unable to take things slowly Kathryn trailed her hand from Seven's breast, back across her flat stomach, and to the waist band of her shorts, "It's been too long" Kathryn whispered in Seven's ear.

"Two years, one month and three..." Seven trailed off with a moan as she feeling Kathryn's hand resting over her sex.

Kathryn kept her hand still and stopped kissing Seven's neck to tease, "Are you sure you want this?"

Seven moved her left hand from clutching the bed sheet, to the top of Kathryn's back, and clawed at it, "Are you sure you do not want me to assimilate you?"

Kathryn chuckled, "I guess you're sure." Kathryn took mercy and moved her hand to slide to where Seven needed her most.

Two hours later they were cuddled in each others arms still in bed, "Honey." Kathryn propped herself up on her elbow slightly to look at Seven, "As much as I'd love to keep you here all day, don't you think you ought to go and see your Aunt?"

Seven smiled, "I missed hearing you call me that term of endearment." Seven shifted herself so she was sat up and Kathryn did the same, "You are correct I should visit her. She was very understanding that I did not stay last night, but I feel she would be disappointed if I missed lunch today." Seven gave Kathryn a lingering kiss and then got out of bed to head to get showered and dressed.

* * *

Kathryn was wrapped in a dark green satin robe preparing coffee in the kitchen when Seven had finished dressing. Seven watched from the kitchen door enjoying the way the robe clung to Kathryn's curves. Kathryn felt Seven's gaze and turned round grinning, "Keep staring like that and you'll miss lunch."

Seven smiled, "We will miss lunch Kathryn."

"What do you mean?" Kathryn turned coffee in hand.

"I have asked Aunt Irene if you could come to lunch and she said of course you may."

Kathryn raised her eyebrows, "I didn't think I was Irene's favourite person?"

Seven frowned, "Why do you have that impression?"

"Your letter, she agreed that you should end things between us."

Seven walked over and held Kathryn's head in her hands, "That was only based on the facts I gave her, she did not want you to be incarcerated any more than I did."

Kathryn smiled, "I suppose I ought to get dressed then?"

"Sadly yes." Seven pulled Kathryn up for another kiss.

* * *

Hand in hand with Kathryn, Seven pushed the intercom, "Hello." Irene's voice crackled.

"Hello Aunt, shall we come in?"

"Yes come in dear it's open."

Kathryn grinned hearing Irene's cheerful tone and lifted Seven's hand to kiss it as Seven opened the door. Irene bounded out of the kitchen to meet both women, a warm welcoming smile on her face, "Kathryn! How lovely to see you again."

Kathryn was a little taken aback by Irene pulling her into a hug, "Its.. Its good to see you Irene."

Moving away from Kathryn, Irene hugged Seven. Pulling back to look at Seven and holding her by the shoulders she quizzed, "So is it too much to hope that you two have finally reconciled your differences as you didn't come here last night?"

Seven smiled, "Kathryn and I have resumed our relationship."

Irene pulled both women into a hug, "At last!" When Irene pulled away she looked at Kathryn, "Does your mother know yet Kathryn?"

Kathryn shook her head, "No, not yet Irene."

"Well you must let her know Kathryn, did you know we're still in touch?"

"No." Kathryn raised her eyebrows and looked at Seven who looked equally surprised.

"I was not aware you were in contact Aunt?"

"Well we wrote just to keep up with the news of you both. We both hoped you would reconcile eventually." Irene smiled at Kathryn, "So you see you must call your mother this evening Kathryn and let her know."

* * *

They had a lovely lunch together and all too quickly it was time for Seven to catch her shuttle home. Kathryn offered to pilot her back herself but Seven refused based on the fact that it would mean Kathryn sitting in one position for too long.

"Kathryn I have paid for the privilege of this travel so I may as well endure it."

"Okay honey, don't blame me if you get sat next to a non too fragrant Bolian." Kathryn gave a lopsided grin.

"I will not." Seven put her right hand behind Kathryn's neck and lowered her head for a kiss.

"Love you." Kathryn smiled at Seven as they parted.

"I love you too Kathryn, I will see you next weekend."

"Yes you will" Kathryn smiled and watched as Seven boarded her shuttle.

* * *

**Voyager Homecoming Reunion... **

"What is the gossip Phoebe?" B'Elanna was desperate to get the details on Seven and Kathryn ahead of the party getting in to full swing.

"I am sworn to secrecy on the full details but I can say you were correct." Phoebe grinned with a wink.

"Really?" B'Elanna leant into Phoebe, "Kahless! Well I guess at least I was one of the first to..." B'Elanna spotted Kathryn and Seven approaching and stood, "Admiral, Seven, it's good to see you."

"B'Elanna." Kathryn smiled and Seven nodded in acknowledgement.

B'Elanna nodded to Seven, "Seven, nice of you to come."

"Is Miral here?" Seven asked.

"Yes, she's with Tom over there." B'Elanna pointed across the garden to where Tom was chatting to Sam Wildman and her husband Greskrendtregk. Niaomi was sat on the grass playing with Miral.

Kathryn nudged Seven with a smile, "Why don't you go and say hello?"

Seven nodded, "It is good to see you B'Elanna Torres." Seven could not quite manage to stop a small smile creep across her face.

* * *

Kathryn sat down with Phoebe and B'Elanna, "Quite a few of us here tonight B'Elanna."

"Including Seven, Admiral..." B'Elanna raised her eyebrows with a grin.

Kathryn chuckled, "Including Seven." Kathryn looked up and over to check on Seven before looking back at B'Elanna, "Were we the last to arrive?"

"Yes, we're all here now. Did you want to say a few words to everyone Admiral?" B'Elanna was fishing and Phoebe was quick shake her head and to mouth to Kathryn that she had not said anything.

"Yes if you and Tom don't mind B'Elanna." Kathryn gave a knowing glance to Phoebe.

B'Elanna stood, "I'll go and tell Tom to call everyone together for you."

* * *

Kathryn stood next to Seven hand in hand looking to many faces from the Voyager crew, "Evening everybody, sorry to take you away from the festivities, but I wanted to speak to you before the blood wine flows any further."

"Cheers Admiral." Tom held up his glass.

"You have made Kathryn's point well Tom Paris." Seven gave a small smile.

"Yes" Kathryn chuckled putting her hand up. "So before you all get drunk Seven and I have some news for you all."

"Our Voyager family." Seven added.

Kathryn put her arm around Seven's waist, "So what we wanted to ask is are you all free to come and see us get married on May 20th next year?"

A stunned silence fell across the crowed before Tom finally shouted out, "About time!" Causing everyone to erupt into laughter, cheers, and clapping.

"I believe they approve." Seven leaned over and whispered.

"I believe they do." Kathryn replied giving Seven a chaste kiss and rewarded by more cheering and catcalls from the crowd.


End file.
